Rocken
by Vamplov
Summary: In this story the Puffs are normal teenagers and the Ruffs are famous rock stars. Buttercup becomes mute after she is found from being missing for days. No one but her knows what happen. The Ruff's manager think they need an opening band for their upcoming concert and hold a competition. Will Buttercup's sister get her to sing again? What is the dark secret that she hold onto?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bunny POV

I was watching TV when the RRB came on. Me and my sisters we love them. There our favorite band. I listen and my eyes widen. The RRB are gonna do a concert here in Townsville and are looking for an opening act. I ran up stair to my sister bubbles room.

"BUBBLES!" I said run up to her room

"What Bunny?" Bubbles ask confused

"The RRB…concert…opening act…Townsville." I said panting

"Bunny take a deep breath." I heard my sister Blossom said "Now what's going on?"

"The RRB are doing a concert here in Townsville and are looking for an opening act for their concert." I said after catching my breath

Blossom and Bubbles looked at me for a minute then we were all jumping up and down. We could enter our band and be the opening act then we get to meet the RRB. Then I remembered something, Buttercup was our lead singer and she hasn't sung anything since the incident.

"Huh guys what about Buttercup?" I ask

"Oh right. She quite the band after that happen…" Blossom said

"Well will just have to get her to rejoin. And beside it would be good for her to sing again. Remember how much she loved it?" Bubbles said

"Yeah your right maybe this is like destiny or something." I said

"Well let's go find her. She's probably at the skate park or something." Blossom said

I was excited but nervous. The last time Buttercup sang she disappeared for a few days and when she came back she refused to sing or even talk and that was about a year ago. I miss hearing Buttercup voice and I really hope she does this. We went to the skate park were we found her. She looked up at us and waved.

"Hey Buttercup can we ask you something?" Blossom ask

Buttercup shrugged saying sure

"Well you see it's more of a favor. You see the RRB is coming to Townsville to do a concert and well they are looking for an opening act." Blossom said

Buttercup had a suspicious look on her

"And well we thought maybe we could enter our band and if you would…be our lead singer again." Blossom said the last part really fast

Buttercup looked annoyed and just shook her head no

"Come on BC. Whatever happened then ruin your love for singing." Bubbles said

Buttercup put her hands on her hips and looked pissed off

"Please BC do this with us." I said

She shook her head no again and then left.

"Huh how are we gonna get her to sing?" I ask

"By reminding her why she loved to sing." Blossom said

We went home and Blossom was looking for something through her closet. She pulled out a box and inside was DVD. Each one of them was our band and Buttercup singing. Blossom had all those time recorded and then burned onto DVD.

"Wow I can't believe you have every single event we did." I said

"Well I made copies for mom when he was in the hospital." Blossom said

"I miss mom" Bubbles said

"We all do." I said

We looked through all the DVD Blossom said there was a certain one that would remind Buttercup why she started to sing. But we looked through all the DVD and couldn't find it. It was when we did our first fundraiser for sick kids.

Buttercup POV

Sing? Are they fucken serious?! I don't sing anymore. No I'll never sing ever again. I stayed at the skate park till diner time then went home. I went right to my room and locked my door so my sisters wouldn't bother me about singing anymore. I tossed my skateboard aside and laid face first on my bed. I looked to my little black box that was sticking out of my closet. I walked over to it and picked it up.

'My voice…it only makes people do bad things' I mentally said

I got up and walked over to my black box. I grabbed it and all the memories were coming back I dropped the box making the tape that was inside it fall out. Why? Why did I keep this tape? Those horrible days record. Why did I not through it away. I fell to my knees and silently cried to myself.

'Why…why did you do it? Did my singing really cause you to become like that?' I ask myself

I ended up crying myself to sleep on the floor next to the tape. All night I kept on having nightmares of those days and no matter what I did I couldn't wake up. It was like I was reliving it all over again and again. I cried and screamed for help but no came. I was the toughest of my sisters; there was no need for anyone to come save me. No one to save me.

Blossom POV

I went to check on Buttercup but she again locked herself in her room. I tried calling to her but she didn't do anything telling me she heard me. After a while I gave up. I went back downstairs and sat on the couch.

"She still in her room?" Bunny ask

"Yeah…" I said

"I wish she would just tell us what happen. Then maybe we could help her. I just can't help but feel like she's suffering more then we know." Bubbles said

"I know what you mean but as long as she refuses help and keeps us out there nothing we can do." Bunny said

'Why do I feel it has to do with him leaving.' I said mentally

*Glass breaking*

"What the hell?!" We all said

The noise came from Buttercup room. We ran quickly upstairs and we were all trying to get the door open at the same time calling for Buttercup. We finally busted the door down and saw Buttercup window was broken and Buttercup was nowhere to be found. Then I notice a little black box with some pictures in it.

"What's this?" I ask

I picked up one picture and just as quickly dropped it. My eyes widen at what I saw. Oh dear god could this have been what happen to her? But why would he do that? It's just wasn't right. I went to the window and looked around. Did he come back and took Buttercup or did Buttercup run away.

Buttercup POV

I broke my window in a fit of rage. I looked at the broken window and something in me took over. I climbed out and ran. I'm not sure where I'm going but the wind felt so good. I almost felt free again but every time I would open my mouth to say something I would get a flash back of what he said.

'Your voice is a drug. It bring out the animal in me my little flower'

No! Get out of my head please just get out of my head. I ran and ran and didn't notice someone ahead of me until I slammed into him. Man that felt like a brick wall or something. I open my eyes and saw I ran into Butch. The lead singer of RRB. I got up quickly and started to walk away.

"Hey! You don't just run into someone and then walk away." Butch said

He grabbed my arm and I got a flash back again. I yank my arm away and I must have had fear in my eyes because he then looked worried. I turned away and walked away. I just wanna be alone. No one to hurt me or bother me. Me alone with my thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Butch POV

This cute girl ran into me. She just got up and walked away which annoyed me but when I grabbed her arm she looked horrified. She yanks her arm away and was backing away. Before I could do anything she turned and left.

"Hey dude you ok?" Boomer ask

"Yeah I'm fine…" I said watching her

"Well let's go we got to meet with the competition planner." Brick said

"I'm coming" I said

I walked away once that girl was out of my sight. There was something wrong with her I could feel it. Well nothing I can do anyways. We got to the stadium where the competition would be. There we meet with Mitch the competition planner, well he is the son of the actual planner.

"Hey guys." Mitch said

"Hey long time no see." I said

"So you guys ready we have a lot of people signed up." Mitch said

"How many?" Bandit ask raising an eyebrow

"About 50" Mitch said

"Jeez. Maybe this was a bad idea." Boomer said

"Come on it won't be that bad." Mitch said

We walked around looking at everything. Mitch was talking to Brick about how this was going to happen. But I kept thinking of that girl. I shook my head, why does she keep popping into my head? Well anyways the competition not for another week anyways. I'm sure by the time the competition actually start will have 100 or more people signed up.

Bubbles POV

I can't believe that bastard would do that to her. Now I understand what happen and why she refused to talk or sing. Anyone that had THAT happen to them by someone close would go mute. But for god sake he is our damn cousin. What was going through his mind to make him raped her like that and held her captive for three days.

"Guys Buttercup back." Bunny said

"Remember we can't fully understand what she been going through but we can let her know where here for her." Blossom said

As soon as Buttercup walked in we all gave her a hugged and I cried a bit. Buttercup looked confused at us until she saw the black box in the living room. She quickly ran to cover it all up. We say tears run down her cheeks.

"Buttercup please. Where your sisters." I said stopping her

I never ever have seen Buttercup this vulnerable. I swear she looks like me when I caught my ex cheating on me with that Princess slut. I hugged her and made her drop the boxes making all the pictures fall out again.

"Buttercup please let it go. Don't let what he did to you haunt you for the rest of your life." I said

"Where here for you Buttercup." Blossom said and joined the hug

"Don't be afraid to talk to us. Please Buttercup your my older sister and I care about you." Bunny said completing our sisters hug

We felt Buttercup hug back and she was crying. This is the very first time we ever saw Buttercup cry. Even when we found her she didn't cry only stayed silent. We stay in our position for a few minute then Blossom started the fire. We brought Buttercup over.

"Get rid of these. There only hurting you more." Bunny said

"Let the past go. I know it will be hard but where here for you." I said

Blossom handed Buttercup the box with all the pictures and the tape. Buttercup looked at the fire and stood there. She had a tear run down as she tossed the box into the flame. Buttercup fell to her knees and watches as it burned.

"How do you feel?" I ask

Buttercup looked at me "Free"

"Buttercup?" we all looked at her

We smiled and hugged her. We laugh happy that our sister was slowly coming back to us. I looked over and watches at the tape burned slowly. That box was holding her prisoner. She was afraid of tossing them out but wishes she could be rid of them and she finally was. This is one small step.

"Guy…" Buttercup said in a low voice

"Yeah?" I said

"You…still wanna…do the competition?" Buttercup ask

We all had huge smiles on our face and nodded

"The Shooting Stars are back." Bunny said jumping up and down

"No not the Shooting Stars." Buttercup said

"You wanna change the name?" I ask understanding

"Yeah…" Buttercup said

"Ok well let's see…" Blossom said thinking

"The powerpuff girls…"Buttercup said in a real soft voice

"Buttercup sorry can you say that again?" I ask sweetly

"The PowerPuff Girls." Buttercup said

"Kinda goes with the RRB. Ok so will be called the PPG aka the PowerPuff Girls." Blossoms said

Buttercup gave us a small smile and we did another group hug. We went to my room and sat on my bed thinking up some songs we could write down and sing them. Then me and Bubbles looked around for our costume. Buttercup said she didn't want people to see her face. Blossom said she find a mask for her.

Week later.

Wow we almost forgot to sign up. Well it's a good thing Bunny remembered or we wouldn't even be in the competition. Buttercup didn't want to use her real name and she didn't want people to see her face so Blossom went out and found a mask and Buttercup came up with the name Raven because her hair was black like a raven feathers and the mask was black too.

"How you feeling?" I ask

"Worried." Raven, aka Buttercup, said

"Don't worry will be with you and he won't recognize you. And besides he ran after that so I doubt he will even be here." Bunny said

"Bunny right. Just try to relax and enjoy yourself." Blossom said

"Alright everyone can I have your attention. Due to the high level of competitors we will be holding a two day pre-eliminator. You'll perform in front of the RRB and they will judge you if you should advance. Now there is 100 total bands here and only 40% will move on." A woman said

I was getting nervous only 40 out of the 100 bands here will be able to move on.

"Ok now if Heart Bleed, One Shot and R.O.S.E. Those three bands are the first up and the first to start is Heart Bleed." The woman said

The three bands got up and walked into the stadium. And I was going over the routine over in my head. Bubbles was humming the song, Buttercup was looking everywhere. Poor girl. And Blossom was in a deep train of thought.

10 hours later

47 of the bands have gone in and we have yet to be called in. the woman came back out and called the last three band for the day. She thanked us for showing up and that the other 50 would be judge tomorrow. We went back home and I collapse on the couch. Buttercup took her mask off as soon she walked in.

"Well today was a waste." I said

"Maybe but we had to show up just in case we got called in. we know for a fact that tomorrow will be going. So get some sleep and be ready for tomorrow." Blossom said walking up to her room

I grumbled and walked up to my room. I got changed into just a long t-shirt. I just fell over my bed and looked at the ceiling. So much happened in the past week. Well hopefully this competition will be just what Buttercup needs to fully snap out of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Brick POV

"Holy crap so many bands. I think my heads going to explode." Bandit said

"No kidding." Boomer said

"Well tomorrow we got another 50." I said

"Someone shot me." Butch said

I let a small laugh go at my brothers. There were some decent bands but most of them were really bad. I was reading over the list of band name with the name of their members. One caught my eye, the PPG, all the band member seems related because they have the same last name but the lead singer. A Raven. No last name to go with it.

"Hey aren't we suppose to have the first and last name of all bands members?" I ask

"Yeah I think so, why?" Boomer ask

"Well the last band to sing tomorrow is known as the Powerpuff Girls. The entire band members have the same last name but one. She calls herself Raven but we don't have her last name." I said

"So?" Butch said

"Just odd. Usually Mitch is anal about forms being done right." I said

"So he slip up once. Big deal." Bandit said

"Yeah I suppose. Well I'm hitting the shower." I said

We had to pick only 40 bands to move on to the actual elimination round. And if I could I would just tell them all to go home. I didn't want to do this. This was our damn manager's idea and I personally think it's stupid. Oh well not much we can do only to bare with it and hopefully this doesn't kill us.

Blossom POV

Well today was the day. We would be singing in front of the RRB. Oh god I hope I don't mess up and I hope Buttercup is really up for this. I know she's nervous and all. We waited and wait for our names and finally we were the last one to be called up.

"The PPG right?" Brick ask

"Yes." I said

"Well let's hear it." Boomer said

I saw Buttercup take a deep breath. And then we started the music up.

**Evanescence-Tourniquet**

Buttercup: I tried to kill my pain  
But only brought more  
Blossom: So much more  
Buttercup: I lay dying  
And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
I'm dying,

(Blossom: Dying)

Praying,

(Bubbles: praying)

Bleeding

(Bunny: Bleeding)

And screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?

Buttercup: My God my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation

Buttercup: Do you remember me?  
Lost for so long  
Will you be on the other side  
Or will you forget me?  
I'm dying,

(Blossom: Dying)

Praying,

(Bubbles: praying)

Bleeding

(Bunny: Bleeding)

And screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?

Buttercup: My God my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation

(Bunny: return to me salvation)

Buttercup: I want to die!

Buttercup: My God my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation

Buttercup: My wounds cry for the grave  
My soul cries for deliverance  
Will I be denied Christ  
Tourniquet  
My suicide

(Blossom: return to me salvation)  
(Bubbles: return to me salvation)

I looked over at Buttercup and I could tell she was very nervous but she was hiding it. The RRB were just watching us, staring at us. I notice Brick was looking more at me and I blushed a bit.

Butch POV

I couldn't take my eyes off of this Raven. She had the most beautiful voice I have ever heard and her dancing was something out of this world. I defiantly need to know who she is. They left the stage and I finally snapped out of it.

"Wow those girls." Bandit said

"No kidding they are by far the best we heard." Boomer said

"Well let's go guys. We need to pick out 39 bands." Brick said

"Don't you mean 40?" I ask

"I already picked one out." Brick said walking away

I just laugh at my brother and got up. I wish we could just pick those girls but sadly we can't tomorrow this stadium will be filled with thousands of fans and will be filmed lived. It will be all of America that will vote from here on out. We are only to give our opinion and suggestion.

"Alright so the Heart Bleed, One Shot, R.O.S.E and the PPG are going through. 36 more to pick." Bandit said

"They were really the only good ones. So I say we pick some random one and be done with it." I said

"Well let's at least pick the best of the…worse." Brick said

I rolled my eyes and fast forward to the PPG. I was listening to them and that voice sounded familiar from somewhere. Maybe I'm just imaging it; I would remember a voice like that. Brick and Bandit were picking out the rest of the bands, Boomer was napping on the one couch and I was lazing about on the other.

"Hey Boys!" our manager Jasmine said

"Is it too late to back out?" Boomer sleepily ask

"Yes. Now boys have you picked the 40 bands for the actual elimination rounds?" Jasmine ask

"Almost." Brick said

"Good oh and boys. I huh added a little something else." Jasmine said

"What did you do?" I ask

"You boys will perform first tomorrow to start off the competition" Jasmine said

"Not like we didn't see that coming." Bandit said

"Good so get ready for tomorrow boys." Jasmine said then left

Jasmine a good person but her voice is annoying. Once she left Mitch walked in a few minutes later. I was still listening to the PPG. I looked towards him and he had a strange and I mean strange look on his face. I paused the tape and he snapped out of it.

"You ok dude?" I ask

"Huh yeah I'm fine. What was the name of that group?" Mitch ask

"The PPG. Why do you know them?" I ask

"No sorry. The singer just sounded like someone I knew from a group called the Shooting Stars." Mitch said

"I heard of that group. Jasmine said if it wasn't for their lead singer going missing then they would have been the next big thing. Not us." Bandit said

"Did they ever find the lead singer?" Boomer ask

"No clue. The story ends like that. No one knows what the name of the lead singer was or what happen too her." Bandit said

"Well anyways, what song are we going to do tomorrow?" I ask

"Good question…" Bandit said

Bubbles POV

Next day

I was in the kitchen making diner when someone knocked on the door. I quickly stopped what I was doing and answered the door. It was a tall man and he had an envelope.

"Is this were the Powerpuff Girls live?" he ask

"Yes, may I help you?" I ask

"Congradulation. You and your band have made it through. Please bring this with you to prove your qualification." The mansaid

I nodded and took the envelope. I closed the door and as I soon as the door was closed I scream at the top of my lungs and within seconds Blossom and Bunny were next to me.

"Bubs what's wrong?" Bunny ask

"We made it through." I ask jumping up and down

I didn't notice Buttercup went to watch the food that was cooking. Well until I smelled something burning. I ran in and Buttercup turned the heat up to much. I walked over and turned it down and took the pot off the stove top.

"Thanks Butters." I said with a smile

"I'm still horrible at cooking." Buttercup said with a small smile

"You'll get the hang of it." Blossom said

"Yeah but guess what?" I said

"I heard we made it through." Buttercup said walking away

"You ok?" Bunny ask

"Huh it's just been a while I guess. Just some nerves." Buttercup said

"Don't worry, you were great." I said

"Thanks." Buttercup said

"Well let's get to work. We got to come up with another song." Blossom said

We sat in the living room when Mary our adopted mother came home. She was great and really helps us out when our father abandon us when we were 14. We are now 18 and it has been 4 years since Buttercup talked or sings. Mary was so happy to hear Buttercup talk again but didn't push by asking why she refused to talk for 4 years and now she is talking.

"I'm ordering some pizza. Do you girls wanna rent some movies?" Mary ask

"Sure that sounds fun." Bunny said

"Buttercup?" Mary ask

"Yeah sure." Buttercup said

Mary was smiling from ear to ear. We each got a movie we liked and had pizza. It was getting pretty late and we finally got the new song done. Now all that was left was the costumes. It wasn't hard to figure out one for me, Blossom and Bunny but with Buttercup mask I had to find or make something that would go with it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bandit POV

The stadium was so filled up I swear the seats would collapses out there. Me and my brothers were getting ready when I saw the PPG walk in. That Raven girl had her mask on and when someone would ask her a question one of the other bands mates would answer for her.

"Hey guys the PPG are here." I ask

"Where?" Butch ask a little too quickly

"I think Butchie boy has a crush." Brick teased

"Shut up." Butch said

"Alright boys it's almost time. Get ready." Jasmine said

"Well let's get this over with." Boomer said

We got on stage and took our proper place. This is the biggest stadium we ever played at and it was packed.

Hero By Nickleback

Butch: I am so high, I can hear heaven  
I am so high, I can hear heaven  
Whoa, but heaven, no, heaven don't hear me

Brick and Bandit: And they say that a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away

Butch: Someone told me love would all save us  
But, how can that be, look what love gave us  
A world full of killing and blood spilling  
That world never came

Boomer and Bandit: And they say that a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away,

Brick: Ahhaaaa

Butch: Now that the world isn't ending  
It's love that I'm sending to you  
It isn't the love of a hero  
And that's why I fear it won't do

Butch: And they say that a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away

Butch: And they're watching us, (Brick: watching us)  
They're watching us, (Boomer: watching us)  
As we all fly away

Butch: And they're watching us, (Bandit: watching us)  
They're watching us, (Boomer: watching us)  
As we all fly away

Butch: And they're watching us, (Brick: watching us)  
They're watching us, (Bandit: watching us)  
As we all fly away  
Whoa-hoa

The crowd went wild, some fan girls tried to get on stage but the security got them quickly off. We waved to the crowd then walked backstage.

"Good job guys you killed out there." Mitch said

"Thanks well you better get out there and get this show going." Brick said

"Sorry but I can't. Jasmine taking my place." Mitch said

"Oh why's that?" I ask

"My uncle needs me home about something. Sounded urgent. Really sorry guys." Mitch said then left

"Oh well we better get to our seats or Jasmine will have our heads." Boomer said

We got to our places and one by one the bands came out. It was getting close to the end of day one of the elimination and half of the bands would be sent home today. But we had to wait for the votes of the people in the audience. We only will wait two hours and then will announce the 20 bands still staying.

"Alright Brick could you please announce the first bands that will be staying?" Jasmine said

"Alright. The first bands to stay…" Brick went on to announce the bands

10 minutes later

"And Bandit lastly could you announce the final 5 bands." Jasmine said

"Gladly. We have Heart Bleed, One Shot, R.O.S.E, Cross and the PPG." Bandit said

"Alright you heard it here. Thanks for coming and we hope to see you again tomorrow were will again cut down the competition in half." Jasmine said

'Hey guys let's sneak off and see if we can find those PPG girls.' I whispered

We quickly did before Jasmine could drag us off. We were stopped by every band even those that got eliminated asking for another chance. By the time we got by them we saw the PPG leaving and I think that Raven girl was taking her mask off.

Butch POV

We finally saw the PPG but they were leaving and I swear I saw that Raven girl take her mask off which was making me want to catch up to her even more. We finally got out of the stadium and looked around but they were nowhere to be found.

"Great we lost them." I said

"Lost who?" a high pitch voice ask

"Huh oh you're from the band R.O.S.E right?" Boomer ask

"Yup names Olivia." Olivia said looking at boomer

"Well congrats on making throught the second round." I said

"Thanks. Well I got to go. See you boys later." Olivia said then walked away

"Man her voice is so high pitch. It's a good thing she's not the lead singer." Bandit said

We walked back to our hotel room and I couldn't stop thinking about Raven. I really wanted to know who she was and why she was hiding behind a mask. She had such a beautiful voice that it could calm the cruelest of hearts.

Buttercup POV

Well we made it through again. I was having fun but I feel like he was watching me and so once we heard we advance I ask if we could leave. I was in my room right now just trying to relax but I kept hearing his voice over and over again. I laid on my back looking at my ceiling. I saw my door slowly open up and my first instinct was to hide in the closet.

"Buttercup?" It was Bubbles

"Hey." I said coming out of the closet

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you. Wasn't sure if you were asleep or not. We were just worried about you. Because of how you wanted to leave so quickly." Bubbles said

"Yeah sorry about that. I just was feeling odd that's all." I said

"No worries. Do you still wanna go through with this?"Bubbles ask

"Yeah sure. I'll be fine." I said with a small smile

"Ok but please talk to us if something bothering you." Bubbles said

"I will." I said

Bubbles gave me a hug and then left my room. I looked and it was past midnight. I'm surprised she was awake but I'm sure she was just up getting our costume ready for tomorrow. I got into my pj's and crawled back into bed. I closed my eyes trying to think of anything but those days.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Brick POV

The next round wasn't starting until 7pm tonight. It was gonna be an all night round. So all the bands would be resting up till tonight. Me and Butch were out getting some stuff to kept us awake during the competition. Manly chips and energy drinks. We were fighting off fans trying to cash out when a red head caught my attention. It was the guitarist from PPG. She was with a black hair girl.

"Come on." I said grabbing the stuff.

"What's up?" Butch ask

"That red head, blossom I think her name was, I saw her just over there." I said

I ran out of the screaming fan girls and saw her walking outside. We got outside and saw all of the PPG, well expect Raven, there. We caught up to them just before they got onto the bus.

"Hey." I said

"Huh? Oh hello, can I help you?" red head ask

"Yeah, your name is Blossom right from the PPG?" I ask

"Yeah and your Brick from the RRB." Blossom said with a laugh

I blush a bit but shook it off "Right. Well anyways I had a question."

"Alright." Blossom said

"Who's Raven?" Butch ask

Blossom stiffen up a bit when Butch ask that, they all did. I just looked at her waiting for an answer. She shook her head and said for personal reason she can't tell us who Raven is and ask if we never ask again. The bus came and without giving us another chance they got on quickly.

"Well that went well." I said

"That black head is the same that bump into me." Butch said

"Really?" I ask

"Yup no mistaking it." Butch said

"Huh small world." I said

We went back to the hotel and told Boomer and Bandit what happen. They thought it was odd too but Blossom really seemed to want to keep this Raven girl identity a secret. Which was making me wanna find out more, hey I was always a curious person.

Buttercup POV

Jeez the RRB saw us and started to ask about Raven, me, well then don't know it's me and Blossom said that for personal reason she or any of us couldn't tell who Raven was and ask that they never ask again. I know it took everything in Blossom to not blush in front of Brick because she does have a crush on him. When we got on the bus she was blushing a bit.

"Oh my god. I can't believe it was Brick and Butch." Bunny said

"I know." Bubbles said "Wonder where Boomer was."

"Buttercup don't worry I'm sure they won't ask again." Blossom said

"Yeah…" I said looking out the window

I was trying hard not to blush. The truth is I had a crush on Butch but I didn't want anyone to know about it. We got home and I laid face down on the couch. The competition wasn't gonna start until later tonight.

"So what do you think we should sing tonight?" Bunny ask

Blossom sat on my legs to make me move but I didn't. Bubbles and Bunny sat on the floor and we talked about our next song. Well they did I just listen, wasn't in the mode to come up with a song right now but the competition wasn't going to wait and since I ask if they still wanted to go I would feel bad for backing out of it just because I'm worried of being found out.

6 hours later

Bunny POV

Well its show time. We got into places and Buttercup had her mask on and she was pretty nervous so I hope she doesn't have a nervous breakdown or something. I know she been nervous since Brick and Butch talked to us and about Raven.

"Alright girls let's do it." Blossom said

Perfect By Pink

Buttercup: Made a wrong turn once or twice  
Dug my way out, blood and fire  
Bad decisions, that's alright  
Welcome to my silly life

Buttercup: Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss 'No way, it's all good'  
It didn't slow me down.  
Mistaken, always second guessing  
Underestimated, look I'm still around

Buttercup: Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than fucking perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me

Buttercup: You're so mean (Blossom: so mean) when you talk (Bubbles: when you talk)  
About yourself. You were wrong.  
Change the voices (Bunny: change the voices) in your head (Bubbles: in your head)  
Make them like you instead.

Bunny: So complicated,  
Buttercup: Look how we all make it.  
Bubbles: Filled with so much hatred  
Buttercup: Such a tired game  
Blossom: It's enough, I've done all I could think of  
Buttercup: Chased down all my demons  
All: I've seen you do the same  
(Blossom: Oh oh)

Buttercup: Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than fucking perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me

Bubbles&Bunny: The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear  
Blossom&Buttercup: The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer  
Bunny: So cool in lying and we try, try, try but we try too hard  
Bubbles: And it's a waste of my time.  
Buttercup: Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere  
They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair  
Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time  
Why do we do that, why do I do that (Blossom: why do I do that)?

(Bunny&Bubbles: Yeah! Oh!)  
Buttercup: I'm pretty, pretty, pretty

Buttercup: Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than fucking perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me  
(Blossom&Bubbles: You're perfect, you're perfect)  
Buttercup: Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me.

The crowed loved it, they were going wild. I looked over to see how Buttercup was doing and she had a small smile across her face. I really do think this all happen for a reason. This concert was bringing my big sister back to me one song at a time. Well we were the last to perform and tomorrow will find out if were in the top ten.

Bandit POV

I was just about to fall asleep when the PPG came on and I couldn't stop looking at that Bunny girl. She was really cute, wonder if I could get her number? The crowd loved them just like yesterday and I knew they be going up to the top ten. Hey I be surprised if they didn't with the cheering they're getting right now. They bowed and walked off stage and Jasmine announced that because it was so late the voting would be done tomorrow at noon.

"Alright guys let's get back to the hotel before I fall asleep right here." Brick said

"Yeah let's go." Boomer said

We got back to the hotel an hour later and once we hit our beds it was like someone hit us with a knock out gas. All night I was dreaming about Bunny, guess that's what they mean by dream girl. She keeps coming up in your dreams whenever I sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Buttercup POV

Well I just found out we made it to the top ten and I would be happy but I was on ass in front of the door. I was looking at the ground where a letter was. He knows it's me, he knows I'm Raven. I heard my sisters come down but I wasn't paying attention. I can't do it know. Not if he's there and watching me.

"What's this?" Bunny ask picking the letter up

I couldn't move

"That bastard!" Bunny yelled, a tear ran down my cheek

"What's wrong?" Bubbles ask

I could hear Bunny whisper so I would hear. Blossom and Bubbles help me up and brought me over to the couch. I was curled up on the couch trying not to cry. Blossom lifted my head and places it on her lap and was rubbing my shoulder to calm me down.

"Hey Butters. Everything will be fine. You can't let that ass ruin your love for singing." Blossom said in a soft voice

"I…I can't do it…not if he's there." I said

"Yes you can. I swear we will never ever let him come near you again. Will stay by you and he won't get a chance to even come near you." Bunny said

"And besides he may not even be in the audience he could be at his home, wherever that is, watching it on TV. Remember this is being played lived all across America." Blossom said

Blossom did have a point. I didn't see him there so he could just be watching from a TV somewhere far, far away. And I'll be by my sisters so he won't get a chance to get me. I started to calm down and apologize to them. I'll keep singing for myself. I can't keep letting him get to me. And I know just what song I wanna sing.

At the competition

Well I'm a nervous wreck but they are right. I can't keep letting that time ruin what I love the most. We were again the last to again. Wonder why we are always last? Oh well I don't care. I got on stage and took the microphone. Everyone was watching me waiting for me to sing. I felt free like I was alone, no wait I wasn't alone. Not anymore. I have my sisters with me. I'll never be alone again.

Bubbles: Monst, monst

Bunny: Monst, monst

Blossom: Monster.  
How should I feel?  
Creatures lie here.  
Looking through the window...

Blossom: Monster.  
Bubbles: How should I feel?  
Bunny: Creatures lie here.  
Looking through the window...

Buttercup: Monster.  
How should I feel?  
Creatures lie here.  
Looking through the window...

Bunny: 'check this out'

Buttercup: His little whispers.  
Love Me. Love Me.  
That's all I ask for.  
Love Me. Love Me.

Buttercup: He battered his tiny fists to feel something.  
Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something

Blossom: 'turn it up'

Buttercup: Monster.  
How should I feel?  
Creatures lie here.  
Looking through the window...

Buttercup: Monster.  
How should I feel?  
Creatures lie here.  
Looking through the window...

Buttercup: That night he caged her.  
Bruised and broke her.  
He struggled closer.  
Then he stole her.

Buttercup: Violet wrists and then her ankles.  
Silent Pain.

Buttercup: Then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams.

Bubbles: Monster.  
How should I feel?  
Creatures lie here.  
Looking through the window...

Buttercup: I will.  
Hear their voices.  
I'm a glass child.  
I am Hannah's regrets.

Buttercup: Monster.  
How should I feel?  
Turn the sheets down.  
Murder ears with pillow lace.

Buttercup: There's bath tubs.  
Full of glow flies.  
Bathe in kerosene.  
Their words tattooed in his veins, yeah.

Bunny/Bubbles: 'miracle'

Buttercup: Monster...  
How should I feel?...  
Creatures lie here...  
Looking through the window...

I had my eyes closed but instead of hear the cheering like before I hear but my sisters gasp. I look to them and Bubbles was pointing to my face. I put my hand to my face then looked down in front of me. My mask laid there on the floor, the string holding it around my face had come undone. I dropped the microphone not able to look up. I turned and ran off the stage scared out of my mind. I could hear my sisters calling for me but I didn't want to stop. The one thing I didn't want to happen happened. They say my face, he saw my face. I didn't know where I was going nor did I care at the moment.

Bunny POV

Oh my god! I can't believe her mask just fell like that and everyone saw her face. She looked so scared when she realized it and she just ran off. We tried to catch up to her but we lost her so we decided to split up and look for her. I was looking at the skate park.

"Buttercup! Where are you? Please come out." I called out

"So that's her name." a voice said

"Who's there?" I ask looking around

"Relax I'm not here to hurt anyone." Bandit said coming out from behind a tree

"B-bandit?! What are you doing here?" I ask surprised

"Well your lead singer just up and ran when she found out her mask fell and Butch ran after her. So I'm out looking for my brothers when I heard you calling that girl's name out." Bandit said

"Oh…Could you maybe help me. I really need to find her. I'm sure she all work up about this and we need to get her home." I said rubbing my left arm

"Oh if you tell me why she was wearing a mask." Bandit said

"I…I can't." I said

"Is she hiding from someone?" Bandit ask

"Why are you so interested?" I ask

"Because my hot head brother has a crush on her." Bandit said

"Butch…has a crush…on Buttercup?" I ask

"Yup. Every since we first heard you guys. He's been trying to find out her name so he can get to know her. I can see it in his eyes." Bandit said

"Yeah she's hiding from someone…please I can't talk about it, not my place to say anything." I said nervous

"Ok good enough for me. I'll help you find her." Bandit said

"Thank you." I said then smiled

Me and Bandit called out for both Buttercup and Butch but we soon found them not to be here so we walked towards another spot I think Buttercup would go hide. The abandon arcade that closed down a year ago. I only hope he really isn't in town.

Butch POV

I can't believe it. It was that girl that bumped into me. When she realized her mask fell she got scared and ran. I got up and ran after her. She had tear run down her cheek and she lost her sisters. I don't think she knows I'm following her. She ran into this old looking building. I found a sign and it was an old sport store. I walked in and her some soft sobbing. I followed it and she had locked herself in a change room.

"Hey Raven or should I call you Buttercup?" I ask

"L-leave me a-alone!" Buttercup yelled whispered

"Why where you hiding behind a mask?" I ask sitting down to try and see her

"J-just go away. I want to be alone." Buttercup said with a sob

"Look I'm not gonna leave you here alone in this dust filling building. Come on out. I swear I'm not going to hurt you or anything." I said

She didn't answer me

"You have an amazing voice so I'm curious. Why hide your face. Let the world see the beauty behind the voice." I said then blushed

"NO!" Buttercup yelled

"But why?" I ask

"My voice…it's only causing bad thing." Buttercup said

"That's hard to believe." I said

"Just go away." Buttercup said

"And I said I'm not leaving you here alone. To must danger to leaving a young beauty like you alone." I said

My phone when off and I saw it was Mitch calling me.

"Hey dude what's up?" I ask

"Where are you? Your brothers are looking for you." Mitch said

"I went after Raven which I found out her name was Buttercup." I said

"Really? Buttercup Utonium?" Mitch ask

"Yeah why do you know her?" I ask

"She's my cousin." Mitch said "Can you bring her back please?"

"I'm trying but she won't come out." I said

"Oh well if you do please bring her over. I haven't seen her in a long time and I'm sure her sisters are worried about her." Mitch said

"Alright I will. See you later." I said

I hung up the phone and kept trying to get her to come out. I was getting a little frustrated and was getting ready to burst that door down when she came out running and bump into me. She landed on her ass and moved away from me and the change room. A few spider came crawling out of the change room, guess she's scared of spider so I squished each one.

"You ok?" I ask

"F-fine." Buttercup said

"Come on let's get you out of here." I said

Buttercup was walking behind me and I had to look over a few times to make sure she was still following me. We got outside and walking down the street to go back to the stage. I'm sure by know Mitch calle dup her sisters and they'll be there waiting.

"I wanna go home." Buttercup said

"Your sisters will be back at the stage." I said

"How do you know?" Buttercup ask

"Your cousin, Mitch, he was the one-" I stop when I saw her face

Buttercup had the look of pure horror as soon as I said the name Mitch. She was backing away from me holding her hands to her chest. I took I step towards her and she yelled at me to stay away. I was going to ask her what was wrong when I heard one of her sisters calling her and Boomer following her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Buttercup POV

Butch was taking me to Mitch…No I can't go back to him. I know Butch doesn't know what happen between me and him. Hell I didn't even want my sister to know. I was backing away and yelled at him to stay away when I heard my blond sister calling me. I looked and she hugged the life out of me. I was looking anywhere but in people eyes.

"Oh Buttercup I was so worried. Please don't run off like that." Bubbles said

"I'm…sorry." I said

"It's ok. Know let's get home. I'll text Bloss and Buns to tell them." Bubbles said

"I thought Mitch would have called you three. He asked me to bring her over." Butch said

Bubbles had a look of pure hatred but the boys couldn't see it.

"Well he didn't! Come on Butters let's go home." Bubbles said

"Huh Bubbles I was huh." The blond was saying, I think his name is Boomer.

"Could it wait please Boomer? I really need to get Buttercup home." Bubbles said

"Oh right. Well at least let us walk you home. It's late out." Boomer said

"Sure thanks." Bubbles said

Bubbles had her arms around me and the boys were walking on both our side. I really like Butch but if he's hanging with Mitch then I can't be around him anymore. I wanted to ask how he meet Mitch but then he would start asking me why I got so scared. It took an hour but we finally got home and I was welcomed by a hug from Bunny, Blossom and Mary. The other two members of the RRB where there too.

"Guys I'm going to go to bed." I said walking up the stairs.

"Ok dear." Mary said giving one last hug

I got to my room but I didn't sleep. I couldn't, I would just have nightmares about then. I tried closing my eyes but I kept on seeing Mitch face over and over again. Laughing and taunting me. I curled up into a fetal position and was crying softly.

Blossom POV

"Thank you boys for escorting my girl's home." Mary said

"No problem ma'm. And we hope to see you girls at the next round." Brick said

"Yeah." I said

The boys called for their limo and I walked out with them. I could tell Brick wanted to ask me something and I think I know what it is. But I really don't know if I should and if Buttercup gonna wanna do the competition anymore.

"Hey Blossom…" Brick said

"Please just don't ask and well I'm not sure if will be going back." I said

"What do you mean? You're not dropping out of the competition are you?" Brick ask

"May have too…look there are something's in this world not meant to be known and it's best if you didn't know why but I will tell you this. Buttercup wore that mask to hide from someone and know that her mask has fallen she became known." I said then walked back to the house.

I got into the house and watch the boys leave. I didn't personally want to drop out but Buttercup gonna be way to scared and nervous to sing now. I let a sign go as I walked up to my room. I sat on my bed when Bubbles and Bunny came in.

"What's up?" I ask

"Blossom did Brick ask you anything…about what happen?" Bubbles ask

"He was going to when I ask him not to ask and that we may be dropping out. I honestly don't think Buttercup will finish the competition now and she had come so far too." I said

"Butch huh well he said that he told Mitch…he said that Mitch wanted him to bring her to him and that he would call us or something." Bubbles said

"So Mitch is in town…Butch doesn't know so there no sense being mad at him. Will just have to watch Buttercup and make sure she's never alone." I said

"Right but what is…we told the RRB…maybe they would get Mitch and lock him up?"Bunny ask

"No we can't. Yes I want Mitch to be locked up for what he did but imaging how Buttercup would feel is we told them." I said

"Right…" Bunny said

"Will talk about this more tomorrow. It's late and I'm exhausted." I said

"Ok well goodnight." Bubbles said

"Night." I said

I crawled under my covers taking my outfit off. I was just in my underwear. I closed my eyes worried about my once tough sister. She's become more shy them Bubbles and gets scared easily, I had hope this competition would have brought her back but I think it may have been a big mistake.

Brick POV

"Hey guys what do you think going on?" Boomer ask

"I ask Bunny and all she said was she was hiding from someone." Bandit said

"Blossom ask me not to look into it and not to ask about it." I said

"Buttercup…she would tell me. All she said was her voice causes bad things." Butch said "But there was one thing.."

"What's that?" Bandit ask

"She looked completely horrified when I mention Mitch's name. And she yelled at me to stay away." Butch said

"Now that you mention it. When Bubbles heard that name. Her voice had hatred spilling out of it with each word." Boomer said

"Hiding from someone and Mitch's name…well obviously its Mitch but why?" I said

"But there cousin so what could of happen to be so bad?" Boomer ask

"That's the mystery and where only gonna find out by pushing it. But we have to be careful how we do it." I said

Just as we finished our conversation Mitch walks in. Butch looked at him oddly waiting to just ask him but I mouth him not too. Whatever Mitch did must have been pretty bad and we may never find out if he suspects anything. He asked about Buttercup a lot thought which is odd to me. Especially the question he was asking.

Butch POV

Mitch finally left and I just got a sickening feeling deep down. The questions he asks were odd. No more strange, why would Mitch be asking about her looks and that? His their cousin right? So why ask such question.

"Well that was huh interesting." Boomer said

"Is it just me or was the question he asking…disturbing?" Bandit ask

"If it was from anyone else no but because his their cousin yes it was odd." Brick said

"I just can't understand why he asks question like 'How does Buttercup look?' or 'How is her upper body?' just weird." I said

"Maybe they got into a fight and her upper body parts got cut up or something." Boomer said

"No I don't think that's what he was asking." Brick said

"Well what else could he have been referring too?" Boomer ask

"This is gonna sound odd and very disturbing but I got a feeling I know what he was referring to and why." I said


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Buttercup POV

We were at the mall looking around. I just wanted to hide in my room for the rest of my life. I let a sign go known my sisters were only doing this to help cheer me up. The competition got put on hold because murder that happen last night at the stage. Some kid was shot and left for dead.

"Earth to Buttercup. Hello Buttercup." My sister bunny said

I snapped out of my thoughts "Huh? Oh sorry."

"No worries anyways were going to food court to get a bite to eat. Come on." Bunny said

"Coming" I said catching up to them

We got to our seats and I could tell my sisters were nervous about something. I raised an eyebrow looking at each one of them.

"What's wrong?" I ask

"Well we were talking and…" Bunny started

"We think it would be best…" Bubbles continued

"If you told the police what happen…" Blossom finished

"N.O!" I said

"Butters his here in town and you could be in real danger plus he should go to jail after what he did to you." Blossom said

"I don't want the whole damn town to know!" I said

"They don't have to. We could tell the police to keep it on the down low." Bubbles said

"No." I said

"Butters…" Bunny said

"Guys please I just wanna forget about it…" I said

"Forget about what?" a voice said

We turned to see who that voice came from and it was Bandit from the RRB. His brothers were their too. Great just fucken great. This is just what I need right now. More people wanting to know about my past that I wish would just burn up like those pictures.

"Nothing." I said

Butch sat next to me and I had to turn away so he wouldn't see the small blush forming. Why do they have to show up anyways?

"So…do you who the kid that got shot?" Blossom ask trying to change the subject

"Don't know the kids name but found out it was a drug deal that went wrong." Brick said

"What were you guys talking about? We heard Buttercup yell no from across the mall." Bandit said

"I said it was nothing so drop it!" I said getting mad

I could fell Butch watching me but I refuse to look at him. Into those gorgeous forest green eyes. Snap out of it Buttercup get a hold of yourself. Stop acting like a little crazed fan girl in your mind. I took I sip of my drink.

"I got to go the too lady room. Excuse me." I said getting up

I didn't give my sisters time to follow. I left very quickly and locked myself in one of the stalls. I rolled up my selves and looked at my arm. I was ashamed but it felt good. I just started yesterday but I felt like I have been doing it my whole life. I took out the small pocket knife and slowly slide it across my arm. I could feel the sting; see the blood drip down into the toilet. The pain it gave me that felt so good.

Blossom POV

"Brick! I ask you not to poke around in it!" I said mad

"Chill were just curious." Brick said

"Well butt out!" Bunny yelled

"Come on we know it has something to do with Mitch." Bandit said

"And why would you say that?" Bubbles ask

"One because the three pointed out she was wearing that mask to hide from someone." Boomer said

"And when I mention Mitch name. Buttercup started to freak out and you got really upset." Butch said

Damn it we let too much out without even realizing it. Buttercup came back and I notice she wasn't looking to well. I ask and all she said was she was tired and was heading home. Bubbles and Bunny went with her and I was left behind with the RRB.

"Come on Pinky." Brick said

"Pinky?" I ask

"Yeah because your eyes are pink." Brick said with a smile

I turned away so he wouldn't see the small blush. I walked away trying to compose myself but Brick was following me to no end. He caught up with me and we were walking together. Why do I have the urge to tell him what happen and why Buttercup scared of Mitch?

"We were talking about last night." Brick said

"Oh?" I said

"Butch has an idea what happen and he told us. I think it's well really weird." Brick said

"What did Butch say?" I ask

"He think Mitch may have touch Buttercup somehow." Brick said

"W-why would he think that?" I ask

"Well one time we watched the news and this old man was being arrested for sexually assaulting his daughter. He had a really weird look and would say that she was his property and that." Brick said

"And?" I ask

"Well Mitch came to our hotel room last night asking a lot about Buttercup and Butch says he had the same eyes that old man did." Brick said

"Oh I see." I said

"So did he?" Brick ask

"Your annoying." I said walking faster

"Only to you." Brick said

"Why me?" I ask

"Because I like you." Brick said

Ok now I blushed a dark red. God damn stupid teen hormones I hate them so much. I stopped and looked at Brick right in the eyes. His eyes were breath taking.

"So?" Brick ask

I took a deep breath in "Yes…he raped her…"

"I see" Brick said

"Brick…please don't tell anyone." I said

"Buttercup should go to the police." Brick said

"That's what we were talking about before you boys showed up." I said

"Ah I see and will she?" Brick ask

"No she's too scared and doesn't want the whole town to find out." I said

We walked in silent before I got a text from Bunny saying I needed to come home and fast. I just got a bad feeling about this and I told Brick I had to go. I was going to take the bus home when Brick pulled me into the limo.

"Faster this way." Brick said

"Thanks." I said

We got to my place in 10 minutes and I walked in hearing my sisters bang on Buttercup door. Then I saw the other RRB member where there too.

"What's going on?" I ask

"I caught Buttercup cutting herself." Butch said

"WHAT!" I said

"Buttercup please opens up." Bubbles said

Nothing

"Buttercup Jane Utonium! Open this door!" I said

"Move over." Brick said

Brick took a hair pin out of Bubbles hair and picked the lock. Never knew he could do that. He opens the door and we walked in. Buttercup was in the far corner of her room. The lights off but you could see the blood running down her arm.

"Bloss let Butch talk to her." Brick said

"Why?" I ask

"He went through this, cutting himself." Brick said

I nodded and motion my sisters to leave for now. We all left but Butch. We closed the door to give them privacy to talk. I hope he can get her to stop because that's way too dangerous for her to be doing.

Butch POV

I walked over and sat next to Buttercup. For a bit I didn't say anything just listen to her cry softly. I pulled her close wrapping one arm around her. She struggled a bit but stopped after a bit.

"Did he touch you?" I ask

"Who?" Buttercup ask

"Mitch, did he touch you in anyways?" I ask

"Why do you care?" buttercup ask

"Well for one if he did that's just wrong. Second I really like you. I may not know you that well but I would like too. So yes I do care." I said

"4 years ago…" Buttercup said

"Huh." I said looking at her

"4 years ago me and my sisters were going a fundraiser to help send kids go to camp. Mitch had put it all together for us. Then he said he wanted to talk to me about something. So he lead me to the back of the stage." Buttercup said

"I see…that's how he got you." I said

"Yeah. He grabbed my arm and put a cloth over my mouth. I passed out and when I work up I was in a nightmare of a room." Buttercup said

"Buttercup I know what he did was wrong but to cut yourself…it's not worth it." I said "I did too one time cut myself"

"Why? You have fame and fortune." Buttercup said

"We may have been famous since a young age but at home life was hard. Our dad was always drunk and would beat our mother." I said

"I'm sorry…" Buttercup said

"Don't be. One day dad turned his drunken rage to my younger brother Bandit. I fought him back to protect Bandit. After that dad would beat on me since mom died." I said

"Is that why you cut yourself?" I ask

"Yeah…I blamed myself for not being strong enough. To not being able to do anything to save my mother." I said

"Where your dad know?" Buttercup ask

"Died from alcohol poisoning." I said

"Oh." Buttercup said

"Why do you cut yourself? Mitch hurt you yes but why cut yourself?" I ask

"My voice…he told me it was like a drug that made him do it…my voice is bad" Buttercup said

"I see." I said

We sat in silence as Buttercup leaned up against me. I pulled her close looking at the cuts she caused. She just started, just by the looks of the cuts you can tell. Buttercup stopped crying and was sleeping against me. I picked her up and laid her on her bed. I got the first aid and treated the cuts. I sat next to the bed thinking of how I wanted to strangle Mitch's neck.

Bandit POV

"So Mitch really did touch her." Boomer said

"That's sick." I said

"I know Buttercup doesn't want to call the cops but we can't let him get away with it." Brick said

"But unless Buttercup said he did do it then the cops can't do anything." Bubbles said

"Will make sure it's keep on the down low. Trust me the media is terrified of us. If we tell them to back off they back off." I said

"Why that?" Bunny ask

"We but two media station out of business from suing them. They pissed us off too much." Brick said

"Wow." Blossom said

Butch came down about an hour later telling us Buttercup was sleeping and he cleaned up her cuts. We were all sitting in the living room. Bunny told me Buttercup was the lead singer of the Shooting Stars. I thought Bunny looked familiar. She was the other guitarist of the Shooting Stars.

"So you play any other instrument?" I ask

"Yeah I play the flute, drums, guitar, base and a few others. I'm more of the mix instrument person of the band." Bunny said

"Cool same here." I said with a smile

Bunny blushed a bit and turned her head away. She was really cute when she blushed like that. Blossom went to make dinner and Brick followed her. I swear he looks like a lost puppy following her. I heard Butch snicker when Brick left and I think he thought Brick looked like that too.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Buttercup POV

I woke up in the middle of the night when I saw someone cleaned up my cut and wrapped my arms in some bandage. I turned my arm a pit and saw a number with a note from Butch. 'Call me if you need anything.' I smiled thinking I may like Butch for then just a crush. He was really nice; he's not what the media makes him out to be. I took my phone and add Butch number into my contact. I went downstairs and saw everyone was here even the RRB. They were all sleeping in the leaving room. I grabbed a few blankets from the closet and place them over everyone. I sat down next to Butch leaning against him. I started to hum a very familiar lullaby and soon was singing it in a very soft and low voice.

Lullaby for a stormy night By ?

Little child, be not afraid  
though rain pounds harshly against the glass  
like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger  
I am here tonight

Little child, be not afraid  
though thunder explodes and lightning flash  
illuminates your tear-stained face  
I am here tonight

And someday you'll know  
that nature is so  
the same rain that draws you near me  
falls on rivers and land  
on forests and sand  
makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
in the morning

little child, be not afraid  
though storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
and its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight

little child, be not afraid  
though wind makes creatures of our trees  
and their branches to hands, they're not real, understand  
and I am here tonight

and someday you'll know  
that nature is so  
the same rain that draws you near me  
falls on rivers and land  
on forests and sand  
makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
in the morning

for you know, once even I was a  
little child, and I was afraid  
but a gentle someone always came  
to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears  
and to give a kiss goodnight

well now I am grown  
and these years have shown  
that rain's a part of how life goes  
but it's dark and it's late  
so I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close

and I hope that you'll know...

and someday you'll know  
that nature is so  
the same rain that draws you near me  
falls on rivers and land  
on forests and sand  
makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
in the morning

everything's fine in the morning  
the rain'll be gone in the morning  
but I'll still be here in the morning

I felt Butch wrap his arms around me and I looked up to see him smiling down at me. I blushed and smiled. I leaned in on him more. I felt so safe in his arms and his smile was gentle and sincere.

"That was a very beautiful song." Butch said

"Thanks…my mother would sing it to me and my sisters when we were scared or when it was a bad storm outside." I said

"A lullaby for a stormy night huh?" Butch said

"Hehe yeah you can call it that." I said

"Well it was very relaxing." Butch said

I smiled and slowly closed my eyes. When my eyes where closed that's when I notice Butch was wearing some cologne or maybe that's just his natural smell. Either way it's relaxing me and putting me into a deep, deep sleep.

Bubbles POV

When I woke up I was blushing madly because I was sitting on Boomer lap with my head on his chest. I got off quietly and wonder who put the blankets on us. I walked past everyone when I saw Buttercup cuddled right up to Butch. She was holding him right a frighten child. I smiled at my sisters and when to start breakfast.

*knock*

"Just a minute." I said

I open the door and it was one of the people working with the competition. He told me that the competition would continue today and to arrive at the stadium for noon. I thanked him and closed the door. I wonder if Buttercup will still do it?

"Who was that?" buttercup ask

"Oh sorry didn't mean to wake you." I said smiling

"No worries. So who was at the door?" Buttercup ask

"Huh just one of the people working at the competition. He told me there starting it back up today and that we need to be at the stadium for noon." I said

"Oh I see." Buttercup said walking into the kitchen

I followed her "I we will understand if you don't wanna do it anymore."

"Bubs…I kinda new this would happen eventually. Even if I didn't go anymore. It doesn't matter, Mitch seen my face or heard my voice and recognized me. I'll do it still." Buttercup said

"You sure?" I ask

"Nope but I'll do it. You girls are right, I can't keep hiding. My past is my past there no changing it but I still have a future right?" Buttercup said

"Right." I said with a huge smile

Buttercup helped me make breakfast which was just some French toast and bacon. Buttercup getting better with her cooking too. Once we finished we woke everyone up and let me tell you Blossom and bunny were as red as a tomato because they woke up being cuddled by Brick and Bandit. Mary came home and gave us all suspicious looks but didn't say anything. Not like we did anything we just cuddled.

3 hours later

We were behind the stage waiting for the completion to start up again. A lot of people wanted to ask Buttercup question but thankfully the boys pulled us away and we can hide out in their change room. Jasmine there manager came in a few time tell them it would start soon. We were the top five and soon it would only be three bands left. I was so nervous.

"Ok boys show time get out there. Oh and PPG you can wait here if you like." Jasmine said

"Thank you." Buttercup said

"Alright will see you girls up on stage." Boomer said

I smiled and we watch the other bands go up on the TV in the boys change room. Once the band R.O.S.E when we got ready since we would be next up to go. I looked over at Buttercup and saw she was very nervous. Mitch better hope I never see him because I will murder that boy then revive him to kill him again. Well we were called forwards and we left the change room and quickly got on stage and Buttercup didn't have her mask on.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Buttercup POV

We got ready and no light was on us right now because the boys think were playing one song but what I thought would be good was to let everyone hear not just my voice but my sisters. They have good voice too and I want the world to hear it so where gonna play a song we made up one time when we were brought down in school but never ever played it in public before.

Cheetah Sisters by The Cheetah Girls

_[Verse 1:]_  
Buttercup: Theres a time when we all choose  
To either quit or follow through  
Bubbles: To just loose faith  
Or trust your heart  
Blossom: To somehow lead you through the dark  
You're not the only one who's dreamin'  
Bunny: And who needs help to carry on  
Everyone: We might get lonely but we're not alone

_[Blossom Guitar Solo]_

_[Chorus:]_  
Everyone: Cause we are sisters  
We stand together  
We make up one big family though we don't look the same  
Our spots are different  
Different colors  
We make each other stronger  
That ain't ever gonna change  
Buttercup: We're cheetah girls cheetah sisters

_[Verse 2:]_  
Buttercup: Gotta do what we gotta do  
Got the brains, got the power and we speak the truth  
We're from everywhere all around the world  
Blossom: So ya best respect the cheetah girls  
Dancing, singing from our birth  
Bubbles: Working hard for what we deserve  
Trying not to break the rules  
Bunny: 'Cause mama didn't raise no fools  
It may seem we're only dreaming  
And we need help to carry on  
Everyone: It's good to know we're not alone

_[Chorus:]_  
Everyone: Cause we are sisters  
We stand together  
We make up one big family though we don't look the same  
Our spots are different  
Different colors  
We make each other stronger  
That ain't ever gonna change  
Believe it mister  
Buttercup: We're cheetah girls cheetah sisters

_[Bridge:]_  
Buttercup: Someone's always there behind  
To catch us if we fall

_[Chorus:]_  
Buttercup: Cause we are sisters  
Blossom: We stand together  
Bubbles: We make up one big family though we don't look the same  
Bunny: Our spots are different  
Blossom: Different colors  
Bubbles: We make each other stronger  
Bunny: That ain't ever gonna change

Buttercup: Believe it mister  
We're cheetah girls cheetah sisters

Everyone was off their seats clamping and cheering. I looked down at the RRB and Brick, Boomer and Bandit were just staring at amazement of my sisters. My sister well they were out of breath I could tell. That's why I was always the lead singer. I have the lungs for it. we left the stage and went back into the change room.

"Wow man how do you do it Buttercup?" Bunny ask

"Haha it wasn't that bad." I said

"Speak for yourself. I could hardly break at the end and not to mention this nervousness I never felt being backup singer." Blossom said

"Huh you girls just need to do it more often." I said then stuck my tongue out playfully

"Well looky girls. I think I just say the old Butters coming out." Bunny said

I glared at Bunny and she laugh but yes I was feeling more like myself after that song. It was true we are sisters but you would think we have different mother or father because not one of us looks a like even if we were born the same date. The boys came in and handed us each some flowers. I blushed when Butch handed me a dozen buttercup with one that was a pure white rose.

"What's this for?" I ask confused

"For the amazing performance." Butch said

"People will think your favorite us." Blossom said

"Let them. To be honest Pinky if we could we would have picked you girl from the first day we heard your band play." Brick said which made Blossom blush

"Really?" Bubbles ask

"Yup but we don't have that choice so were really hoping everyone in the audience keeps voting for you guys." Bandit said

"Thanks." Bunny said

*Knock*

"Who is it?" Butch ask

"Me can I come in." a very familiar and nightmarish voice said

"Yeah…one second." Butch said trying to hide his anger

"Go hide in the closet." Brick said to us

We did and I was in the very back. I don't want to hear him and I especially don't wanna see him. But what I wasn't expecting was the boys to be holding Mitch. Mitch sounded scared and confused. I looked at my sisters and say Blossom dialing a number. My eyes widen as I stopped her.

"Buttercup please." Blossom said quietly

"No…" I said

"The boys will keep the media out of it and he'll be escorted through the back." Bunny said

"We promise Buttercup so please. Put him behind bars where he belongs." Bubbles said

I let a deep breath go and handed the phone back to Blossom. She dialed it and then got out of the closet so did Bunny. Bubbles was still in here with me. I knew they wanted me to come out I'm just not sure if I can.

"What the hell going on!" Mitch yelled

"Don't think we don't know! What horror you put my sister through you sick twisted bastard!" Blossom yelled back

"Come on. You can do it." Bubbles said

"Bubs can you go and ask if Butch can come in for a minute?" I ask

"Yeah sure." Bubbles said

Bubbles left and I was alone. It felt like I was a lone for hours but it was only a minute or two. I felt strong, warm and safe arms wrap around me. I looked up with some tears in my eyes. Butch held me close and we stayed in silent for a few minutes when we heard the police coming in. Butch told me all the other bands have left so no one saw the police coming in.

"Come let's go and put that monster in prison." Butch said taking my hand

"Ok…" I said

Butch lead me out of the closet but I stayed behind him. When we came close to everyone I could feel that smirk Mitch gave me when he raped and beat me. I could feel him undressing me with his eyes even if I was behind Butch. The cops ask question after question and then asked me if all this was true.

"Yes…he did kidnap me, raped me and beat me for three days straight." I said

"Alright." The first cop said

"Hands behind your back boy. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in court." The other cop said

Mitch struggled and Butch backs me up and my sisters were by my side. Soon the cops hand Mitch in hand cuff and escorted him to their car. I was feeling dizzy and weak and fell. But I didn't hit the floor. Butch caught me and was holding me bridal style. That was the last I say before I passed out.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Blossom POV

What a day for Buttercup. She had passed out once Mitch was gone and Butch was holding her bridal style. The boys gave us a ride home and Butch carried Buttercup up to her room. Mary asked what happen and we told her. She looked sad for a second but then told us she was happy that monster was in prison now. The boys stayed for diner and Buttercup came down not long after to eat.

"How you feeling dear?" Mary ask

"Fine." Buttercup said sitting down

"Well tomorrow it will be the ceremony as Jasmine calls it to announce the final three. I'm sure you girls will be in there." Brick said

"I hope so." Blossom said

After diner the boys got a call from their manager Jasmine. They had something to do and needed to go. I'll admit I was gonna miss Brick but once this is all done they will leave to do their concert then leave for good. They'll be gone and I'll never see Brick again and that alone was making me sad.

"You ok?" Buttercup ask

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. Well it's been a long day. We should get some rest. Especially you Buttercup." I said

"Yeah I'm tired too. Night everyone." Bubbles said

"Likewise goodnight." Bunny said

"See you in the morning Butters." I said

"Yeah night Bloss." Buttercup said

I walked into my room and laid on my bed. I had a tear run down my cheek. I wipe it quickly away and closed my eyes. Why did I have to fall for him so badly? Why did my heart call out for him so badly? Huh stupid teenage hormone, yeah that's what I'll blame it on.

Buttercup POV

I walked into my room and laid on my back looking up at the ceiling. I looked at my phone, I couldn't sleep and having some thoughts in my head weren't helping. Thinking of the pain I got from…cutting myself. No I promise Butch I wouldn't do it anymore. But…I just…maybe one more time? I reached over for the small blade I had hidden but it was right next to my phone.

"I…Butch…" I couldn't make a sentence

I grabbed my phone quickly and dialed Butch number. I needed to talk to him badly. I promise I wouldn't do it but that urge is coming back. I need his help right now but what if he's busy? And what will I do when he leave for good? Once this is all done I'll never see him again.

"Hello?" Butch voice ask

"Hey…" I said

"Hey Butters what's wrong?" Butch ask

"I…huh I almost did it…" I said ashamed

"Buttercup…why?" Butch ask

"I don't know why…I just had the urge" I said with a tear

"I know it will be hard to stop, trust me I had a hard time but I'll always be here for you." Butch said

"Only until this competition is over…" I said in a low voice

"No I'll be with you I promise." Butch said

"How? You'll go do your concert then you be gone…off doing other concerts far away." I said

"Trust me Butterfly I'll be with you." Butch said

I blushed a bit when he called me butterfly. A small smile snuck up on my face as I started to feel better. I told Butch I did trust him and that I was feeling better and I was going to go to bed. Butch said goodnight and I said goodnight. I hug up the phone and looked out the window into the night sky. I was still smiling as my eyes slowly closed.

Bunny POV

Morning

We were at the stage and were in the top three. I was really excited about it and I could tell my sisters where. Buttercup was just smiling but I knew she was happy to have make it this far. And just like the boys said they would they did. They warned the media about coming anywhere near us, especially Buttercup and we did not once have them harass us about why she wore a mask and wasn't anymore. Right now we were at the park trying to figure out a song for the semi-finalise. It has to be something really big and great. It was a little chilly but I love watching the leaves change colors.

"Hey I got an idea." Blossom said

"Let's hear it." Buttercup said

"Why not sing that song we sang at the hallowing dance?" Blossom ask

"Yeah that be great since it will be going on at night and well it is Halloween tonight." Buttercup said

"Great and let's get some cute and sexy Halloween costume to go with it." Bubbles said all excited

"You just want to give Boomer a hard on don't you?" I said teasing her

"N-no why w-would I want to do that? I just thought it would be good idea." Bubbles said blushing badly

We all laugh at how much Bubbles was blushing but she did have a good point. With that song and it being Halloween it would be the perfect time to wear some costumes. So not needing to write a new song down we went to the mall to pick out some. Know don't get all high and mighty about if our costume not matching the song. I am not wearing some damn clown costume.

Night time, semi-final

"Alright girls you ready where up next." I said

"As ready as I will ever be." Buttercup said

I looked at all our costume. I was wearing a bloody maid outfit, the skirt just covered my butt and it did show a lot of cleavage but this was the only maid outfit they had and Blossom took my idea before I could. Blossom was a sexy devil. She outfit was a sparkly bright red short dress with fit tightly to her curves, showing cleavage like me. She had little devil horns and was wearing some shimmering red eye shadow. Bubbles was a wearing a blood bride costume. She dress stop above her knee but had those trails behind it. It was ripped at spots to make it look like she was attack or just came out from the grave and showed cleavage. And finally Buttercup was wearing a biker chick costume. It was all black leather and was tight around her. She had a belt with skull on it, the vest was open up and her shirt was fitted tightly around her chest making them look bigger. Not sure she meant to do that. Well it's show time.

**Funhouse by PINK**

Buttercup: I dance around this empty house  
Tear us down  
Throw you out  
Screaming down the halls  
Spinning all around and now we fall

Buttercup: Pictures framing up the past  
Your taunting smirk behind the glass  
This museum full of ash  
Once a tickle  
Now a rash

Buttercup: This used to be a funhouse  
But now it's full of evil clowns  
It's time to start the countdown  
I'm gonna burn it down, down, down  
I'm gonna burn it down

Blossom: 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, fun

Buttercup: Echoes knocking on locked doors  
All the laughter from before  
I'd rather live out on the street  
Than in this haunted memory

Buttercup: I've called the movers  
Called the maids  
We'll try to exorcise this place  
Drag my mattress to the yard  
Crumble tumble house of cards

Buttercup: This used to be a funhouse  
But now it's full of evil clowns  
It's time to start the countdown  
I'm gonna burn it down, down, down

Buttercup: This used to be a funhouse  
But now it's full of evil clowns  
It's time to start the countdown  
I'm gonna burn it down, down, down  
I'm gonna burn it down

Bubbles: 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, hehe fun

Buttercup: Oh, I'm crawling through the doggy door  
My key don't fit my lock no more  
I'll change the drapes  
I'll break the plates  
I'll find a new place  
Burn this fucker down

Everyone: Do do do do dodo do  
Do do do do dodo do  
Do do do do dodo do  
Do do do do dadadada  
Do do do do dodo do (Bunny: 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1)  
Do do do do dodo do  
Do do do do dodo do  
Do do do do dodo doo

Buttercup: This used to be a funhouse  
But now it's full of evil clowns  
It's time to start the countdown  
I'm gonna burn it down down down

Everyone: This used to be a funhouse  
But now it's full of evil clowns  
It's time to start the countdown  
I'm gonna burn it down down down  
I'm gonna burn it down

Buttercup POV

I was breathing heavily trying to catch my breath. Everyone was cheering us like they did to all our songs. We bowed and left the stage and into the boys change room. We ask them if we could borrow it so we could change into our costume. We were about to change back when we heard a knock.

"Who is it?" Blossom ask

"Us Pinky can we come in?" Brick ask

"Yeah sure." Bunny said

"Good we caught you before you got out of your costumes. We wanted to invite you girls to a Halloween party." Bandit said

"Really?" Bunny ask trying to hide her excitement

"Yeah but will have to take our jet to get there." Butch said

"Where is it?" I ask

"In a town call Merida. It's about three hours past Cityville. Not a big place but has the best Halloween parties. But with our jet we would get there in an hour." Brick said

"Well we should ask Mary first." Bubbles said

Blossom was already one step ahead and was calling home and talking to Mary. About five minutes later Blossom got off the phone and told us Mary was ok with it as long as we call her when we get there and when we leave to come home. Well let's go party the night away!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Normal POV

Mitch sat in a prison cell with an evil smirk on his face. He put a finger to each of his eyes slowly removing some contact lens revealing his once green eyes where truly pitch black. His skin taking on a greenish color and his hair that was once a light brown is slowly turning darker till they become black. He walks to the prison door and reaches around and picked the lock. The door slowly walked out as he walked out. Guard passed him but they did not see him. This man was a master of disguise and was now dress as a police officer so he went by unnoticed. When we exited the prison there wait was his crew. Each having their own evil smirk on.

"Well boys let's go get our toys back." The man once known as Mitch said

Buttercup POV

At the Halloween Party

Man this place is awesome. I was dancing with Butch trying not to blush because of his costume. He was dressed as a vampire and it wasn't one of those lame vampire costume. No his made him look fucken sexy as hell. I looked around and saw my sister dancing with Butch brother. I felt Butch pulling me close to him and know I was blushing a dark red.

"Having fun?" Butch ask with a smirk

"This party awesome." I said

"I like your costume." Butch said

"I-I like your too." I said blushing more

Butch leaned down his head till it was at my neck. I was blushing and my mind was telling me to pull away but my heart and body had other plans. My once simple crush on Butch was turning more and more into a deep love for him. Just a simple touch makes my heart beat so fast. Butch placed a gentle kiss on my neck making me blush more and more. My knees gave out but Butch held me up.

"You ok?" Butch ask

"Yeah probably just too much dancing." I said blushing still

"Let's go sit then and get a drink." Butch said

"Yeah sounds good." I said

We walked to an empty table and Butch went to get some drinks. I looked out into the crowed when I saw someone standing in the middle watching me. Mitch?! I shook my head and he was gone. Come on Buttercup his in prison now there no way he could be here. Butch came back and handed me my drink.

"Buttercup…" Butch said getting my attention.

"What is it?" I ask

"Huh I'm not good at this but here it goes. Will you come with me on tours?" Butch ask

"What do you mean? Like another singer in your group?" I ask

"No not exactly…*Deep breath* I want you to be my girl." Butch said blushing a bit

I blushed an even darker red "A-are you asking me to be your g-girlfriend?"

"Yeah." Butch said taking my hand

My heart was racing so much I thought it would burst out right there and then. I was still blushing and he still had a hit of blush on his face. My body moved on its own as I nodded to him saying yes. He got a huge smile on his face as he leaned closer to my face and I leaned in to his face. Our lips touched and I never felt like this before. His lips were so soft and the kiss was gentle but hungry. We both had our eyes closed.

Blossom POV

I was dancing with Brick and he pulled me in close and before I knew it he kissed me right on the lips. My head was spinning and my heart was doing cartwheels. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he held me around my waist. We parted after a few minutes.

"Sorry about that." Brick said blushing a bit

"Why? I'm not." I said blushing and smiling

"Well then Blossom Ann Utonium will you do the honor in being my girlfriend?" Brick said with a smirk

I was shocked he asked me that. I didn't know what to say to that but I said yes. Brick leaned back in and kissed me but a little harder. We passionately kissed for what seemed like forever but it was only 5 minutes. We parted needing air, stupid lungs. I leaned my head into his head and turned it to see my sister Buttercup kissing Butch.

"Brick look." I said pointing

"So I guess she said yes." Brick said looking

"What that suppose to mean?" I ask

"Haha well huh we all planned on asking you girls if you be our girlfriends here at the party." Brick said with a nervous smile

"Oh really?" I ask with a playful smirk

Brick pulled me in close putting his forehead on mine. The music here was fast past but all I could hear was the song in my heart. A slow and peaceful song. Who would have guessed that a simple like competition could lead to all of this? Buttercup opens up a lot because of it and I just got asked by my deep crush to be his girlfriend. No it's not a deep crush anymore, it's a deep love.

Normal POV

As each girl danced, sat or talked with the boy they had a crush on they were each ask by that boy if they would be his girlfriend. Each girl shocked, surprised and stunted in their own way looked deep into that boy eye and said yes. Soon the girls realized that it wasn't a crush they had but a deep love for that boy. Butch and Buttercup sat in silence holding each other, Brick and Blossom went outside to enjoy the starry night, Boomer and Bubbles danced closely to each other taking in each other scent, Bandit and Bunny were in the corner where no one could see them and having a little make-out session. Meanwhile back in Townsville a car pulled up to the girls house and slowly open the girl's front door. Mary thought it was the girls but wonder why they didn't call. She walked to the front door only to come face to face with a green skinned man. He had a twisted and evil grin on his face as he pulled out a gun from his black jacket. Mary backed away then turned to run but the green skinned man pulled the triggered before Mary could hide behind the corner. Mary fell hard on the floor blood pouring out of her forehead. The bullet when clean through her head. A tape was left by Mary in her pool of blood and then nothing, all was quiet.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Boomer POV

The girls were getting tired so we were heading home and Brick was trying to call up Mary to tell her but each time he call he would get the answering machine. We got to their place when we saw the front door was open and a trail of foot prints were seen coming out of the house. I went in to have a look but when I got inside I was myself horrified. There lying on the ground was Mary, the girls adopted mother. She had been shot to the head. And the trail of foot prints made from Mary blood. I looked closer and saw a tape next to Mary that said 'Play Me My Little Flower'. I picked it up and got back in the limo.

"Dude what happen? you look like shit?" Bandit ask

"Mary…was murdered." I said

"What?!" Butch said

"Shit." Brick said

"This was next to her body." I said

"Well let's get the girls to our hotel. Will rent out another room for now till we know what to do. And will look at that tape. It maybe a clue as to who did this." Brick said

"This is address to Buttercup." Butch said looking at the tape

"You sure?" I ask

"Yeah. Buttercup told me Mitch would call her 'My little flower' during those days." Butch said

"But Mitch is in prison, isn't he?" Bandit ask

"He's suppose to be." I said

We drove back to the hotel and had Jasmine book the other pen house suit for the girls. He placed them on the beds and pulled the covers over them. We then went to our room and locked the door. We sat on the couch as Butch put the tape in. it starts out blurry then we could see him.

"Wait that's Mitch but his tied up in some kind of basement." I said

Normal POV

On the tape

"What the hell your problem you creep!" Mitch yells

"Who me? Sorry kid if you think I'm a creep but like a good hunters. One must learn about his prey. How they eat, think, dress and act. And you my dear boy are gonna be my perfect disguise to get my true prey." A mysterious man said

"What are you talking about?" Mitch ask

"Well you see my boy I've had my eyes on four beautiful young woman. But one really got me going. She has beautiful black hair and light green eye. Her names is that of a flower." the mysterious man said

"If you even think about laying a hand on Buttercup or her sisters I'll kill you!" Mitch said with venom

"Hahaahahahahahahahaha! BUT MY BOY DON'T YOU SEE? YOU WILL BE MY DISGUISE. I'LL CUT YOUR FACE OFF AND USE IT AS A MASK! SHE'LL THINK IT'S YOU!" the mysterious man said with a sadistic and twisted tone

Mitch looked terrified but tried to look brave. The mysterious man came closer and blocked the camera as he cuts Mitch's face off making sure the mouth, eyes and nose section were left in perfect condition. Blood ran down Mitch body quickly covering if front. The mysterious man moved showing Mitch but with no face. Mitch's face was pulled off as he sat dead in the chair. The mysterious man moved the camera sp that we could now see him but he was wearing the newly pilled off face of Mitch.

"Well my little flower, here I come for you. Hope you don't mind me being your cousin." The mysterious man said then laugh sadistically

Butch POV

"What the hell?!" was all I could say

"So wait…Mitch didn't rape Buttercup…it was whoever that man was?" Boomer ask

"It would seem. God this is more twisted and sick then it first started out." Brick said

"But he said he had his eye on four young woman. You don't think he'll go after the other three?" Bandit ask

"All four of them are in danger." Brick said

"What do we do?" Boomer ask

"We tell them nothing about this tape and keep the girls close to us. But…we can't stop them from finding out about Mary." I said

"Butch right, all we can do is protect those girl with everything we got. We won't let that twisted freak get to them." Brick said

"Right." Boomer said "Bubbles…she's gonna be so heart broken when she hears about Mary."

"They'll all be and all we can do is being there for them. If they drop out then they drop out but will still take them with us. I'm not leaving my butterfly here alone with that maniac on the loss." I said

We all agreed to bring the girls with us no matter what. If that twisted freak isn't just after my Butterfly then the other three are in danger too. We went to our room but I don't think one of us got a wink of sleep. That tape was just so horrifying that it kept me awake. That bastard disguise himself as Mitch to get close to Buttercup and make her think it was her own cousin that raped her. But would it be better if Buttercup found out it wasn't Mitch or would she just be more scared? What if she found out and gets mad at me for not telling her?

Bubbles POV

I woke up having the bed sleep ever. But when I open my eyes I saw I wasn't in my room but at a hotel. Did Boomer bring me back to his room last night? Oh no Mary must be so worried right now. I got up and saw on the dresser was a cute baby blue dress with a note on it.

Note

This is for you Bubbly. Hope you like it and sorry you woke up in a hotel room. I'll explain later.

Love you eternally Boomer

I smiled and put the dress on. It fit perfectly and went just to my knees. It was a one shoulder strap and had some dark blue bubbles at the bottom left of the dress. I fixed my hair and left the room to see my sisters in some new outfit.

"Hey do any of you know what's going on?" Bunny ask

"No but I'm sure-" Blossom said then we heard a knock

"Who is it?" Buttercup ask

"Me Butterfly." It was Butch

Buttercup blushed then walked to the door opening it. the boys came in and smiled at us. I walked over to Boomer and he took my hand.

"So mind telling me why we woke up in your hotel room?" I ask

"Actually this is your. We had the other suit rent out for you girls." Boomer said, he's such a gentlemen

"Did any of you call Mary? She must be worried about us." Bunny said

Then the boys had a sad look "Girls could you come with us. There something we need to tell you." Brick said

"Brick what's wrong?" Blossom ask right next to him

"Bloss I'll tell you on the way." Brick said taking her hand

The boys lead us back to their limo and we all had a bad feeling about this. When we got to our house there was cops, csi and an ambulance there. I looked outside trying to think what on earth could of happened here. I was taking from my thought when I felt Boomer wrap his arms around me.

"Boom why are all those people there? Where Mary?" I ask trying to hold the tears back

"Last night…Brick kept trying to call Mary but he never got through." Bandit said

"When we got here we saw the door open with a trail leaned outside. I went inside to see what was going on…" Boomer said

"What did you see?" Buttercup ask hiding her eyes

"*Deep breath* Mary was…on the ground…someone had shot her." Boomer said

I was frozen in place. My body was going numb but I could feel some tears run down my cheek. Boomer pulled me close putting my head to his chest. I weakly grab his shirt crying softly trying to make sense of what I was just told. Mary…was dead…she was murdered. I looked out and saw some paramedics taking someone body out of the house. It was Mary, she was covered up but I knew. Brick ask the driver to pull away from the house. I could hear Blossom and Bunny crying hard and Buttercup yelling out of sadness. Me I felt like I as drifting away.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Bandit POV

There was still one day before the finals and we also told Jasmine that the PPG would be dropping out when Bunny stopped me and said they wanted to do it, for Mary. So right now the girls were in their hotel room talking. I wanted to run in there in hug Bunny. She was holding back the tears and I knew that wasn't good. She could break down any minute and it would be ten times worst. By the end of tomorrow it will either be R.O.S.E or the PPG coming to be our opening act. Then again I'm taking Bunny with me even if her band doesn't win.

"Damn when I get my hands on that freak I'll rip his face off." Butch said

"We have the security raised so no one can get in here and if they try will know it." Brick said

"Will they be ok? To perform?" Boomer ask

"They want to finish this. Mary always encourages the girls to see things through to the end. And to them giving up would be letting Mary down. That's what Bunny told me anyways." I said

"Let them. Who are we to stop them?" Butch said

"True." Boomer said

We also had to perform at the start of the finals as part of some promotion for our concert. I didn't honestly care right now which song we would sing and not like we're the one picking. It's some kind of worldwide vote, or maybe it's just this town don't know don't care, and they vote in which song they want us to sing. Another one of Jasmine promotion ideas.

Buttercup POV

I still can't believe Mary was shot down. Wonder who did it and why. Blossom taking it the worst I think. She's not acting like herself in any way. Right now it was mostly me and Bubbles coming up with a song. I was doing my best to hold back the tears, a feeling I'm very much use to. I got up and walked out to the balcony. I leaned and there a saw a weird bag handing from the outside wall. I reached over and picked it off the wall. There was a real back smell coming from the bag.

"What on earth could be in here?" I ask holding my nose

I opened the bag and hesitantly reached in. It was sticky and slimy. When I pulled it out it looked like some kind of marks. I turned it around and it looked like Mitch. I dropped it and back it, tripping and landing on my butt.

"You ok?" Bunny ask

I pointed to the face

"Jesus! Is…is that human flesh?" Bunny ask

I just nodded my head.

"It…it looks likes…M-mitch." Bunny said

I got up with my hair covering my eyes. I left our room and knocked weakly on the boy's rooms. Brick answered and called Butch over. As soon as Butch was at the door I grabbed his arms tightly. I could hear him asking me what was wrong but I couldn't find the words.

Bunny POV

Buttercup left and I was just looking at the face. I saw the bag it must have been it and put it back in with a disgusted look on my face. I picked up the bag and took it out of our room where I saw all the boys walking over to our room.

"Bunny what's in the bag?" Bandit ask

"A..a…" I couldn't say it. I just handed the bag

Bandit took the bag and opened it. But just as quickly he dropped the bag with a look of pure disgusted and anger. I looked at him oddly, did he know something about this. His whispered something to his brothers and Brick grab the bag, tossing it into the nearby trash can.

"Bunny can I…talk to you alone?" Bandit ask

"Huh yeah sure." I said walking away with him.

Bandit lead me to a lounge room where no one was. He sat on the couch and motion me to sit next to him. I did and was waiting for him to tell me whatever it is he wanted to tell me. It felt like hours and the air was so tense. 5 minutes past and Bandit finally spoke.

"That night…the Halloween party. When we brought you girl's home that's when we found out Mary was shot. Boomer went in and saw her there. But he also found something next to her…addressed to Buttercup." Bandit said

"Addressed to Buttercup? Was it from Mitch?" I ask worried

"Huh no…Mitch has been dead since before Buttercup was raped by him." Bandit said

"What?! That makes no sense. One I'm sure Buttercup would know who raped her, second we saw him and third he was arrested. Or did you forget all that?" I ask mad

"No that man…was someone pretending to be Mitch. He kidnapped Mitch and killed him…then made himself look like Mitch." Bandit said

"And what makes you think all this?" I ask

"The thing Boomer found was a tape. I showed the man killing Mitch and just before the tape ended the mad said something like hope you don't mind being rape by your cousin. Or something like that." Bandit said

I just sat their stun. I let my head hand down "Let me see the tape."

"No Bunny it's too…horrid." Bandit said

"If what you say is true then I have to see it…for myself." I said

"Bunny-" I cut him off

"DAMN IT BANDIT LET ME SEE THE TAPE!" I yelled as tears ran down my face

"Huh ok…it's up in our room. Come on but I warn you." Bandit said

"I know." I said

Bandit brought me back to his room and no one was here. He motions me to sit on the couch and pulled out a tape from behind the TV. He asked me again if I was sure and I told him I was. He put the tape in and everything was blurry.

20 minutes later

"Turn it off…" I said looking down.

"Bunny…I tried to warn you." Bandit said sitting next to me

"Mitch never hurt Buttercup…it was whoever that bastard was…was he the one that killed Mary?" I ask

"Probably." Bandit said

"Please don't let Buttercup see it…it would kill her." I said

"We never planned on letting any of you to see it." Bandit said

Just then everyone else came in and I just motion my sister to not watch it and that it was true. Bubbles was crying softly, Blossom had her head down and I couldn't see her face and Buttercup…she turned and ran out of the room with Butch following her. I felt Bandit wrap his arms around me and I leaned against him.

Buttercup POV

Damn it! Damn it! First I thought it was my own cousin and now I find out it was some sick freak that raped me. He killed Mitch and used his identity to get close to me and he also was the one that killed Mary. I ran into our hotel room and into my room. I locked the door and slid down the door still I was on the ground. I brought my knees up to me and hide my head in them.

"Buttercup? Please open up." Butch called out

"No!" I said back

"Buttercup…please let me in, talk to me." Butch said

"What's there to talk about? I'm the target of some sick freak." I said

"I won't let him near you please trust me." Butch said

"Why…why me?" I said softly

"Buttercup listen. We have every cop looking for and looking into this. They'll find him I swear." Butch said

I got up and unlocked my door. I slowly open it and Butch pulled me into a hug. I weakly hugged back and cried into his shirt. My life is fucken messed up. And what if he goes after my sisters? I don't want them to go through what I went through. It was pure hell and no one should be put through it. No matter I'll sing still. I won't let him win.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Buttercup POV

After yesterday I was more determine to sing than ever before. Not only for Mary but for Mitch. I only wish I could apologize to him for believe he would really do something like that to me. Mitch was like an older brother to me and meant everything to me. I won't let that bastard win anymore. I won't hide in a corner like a scared little girl.

"Please help me welcome the Power Puff Girl or as we call them the PPG" Jasmine called out.

"Let's do this for both of them." Blossom said

"Yeah for both of them." I said

The curtains slowly rose up and the music started. This will be our best song yet.

Buttercup: There's a cross on the side of the road  
Where a mother lost her son  
How could she know that the morning he left  
Would be the last time she'd trade with him for a little more time  
(Bunny: so she could say she loved him one last time)  
And hold him tight  
But with life we never know when we're coming up to the end of the road  
So what do we do then  
With tragedy around the bend

Bubbles: We live, we love, we forgive and never give up  
Cuz the days we are given are gifts from above  
And today we remember to live and to love  
Blossom: We live, we love, we forgive and never give up  
Cuz the days we are given are gifts from above  
And today we remember to live and to love

Buttercup: There's a man who waits for the tests to  
See if the cancer had spread yet  
And now he asks why did I wait to live 'til it was time to die  
If I could have the time back, how I'd live  
Blossom: Life is such a gift  
Buttercup: So how does the story end?  
Well, this is your story and it all depends  
So don't let it become true  
Get out and do what we were meant to do

Bunny: We live, we love, we forgive and never give up  
Cuz the days we are given are gifts from above  
And today we remember to live and to love  
Blossom: We live, we love, we forgive and never give up  
Cuz the days we are given are gifts from above  
And today we remember to live and to love

Buttercup: Waking up to another dark morning  
People are mourning  
The weather in life outside is storming  
But what would it take for the clouds to break  
For us to realize each day  
Is a gift somehow, someway  
And get our heads up out of this darkness  
And spark this new mindset and start on with life cuz it ain't gone yet  
And tragedy's a reminder to take off the blinders and wake up  
(to live the life)  
We're supposed to take up  
(moving forward)  
With all our heads up  
Cuz life is worth living

All: We live, we love, we forgive and never give up  
Cuz the days we are given are gifts from above  
And today we remember to live and to love  
We live, we love, we forgive and never give up  
Cuz the days we are given are gifts from above  
And today we remember to live and to love

The crowed clapped loudly but I couldn't smile. For some reason I couldn't I was trapped. Well that's how I felt anyways. We walked off stage and we would find out tomorrow if we would be the opening act or not for the boys. I hope we are because I'm not ready to say goodbye to Butch. But he did ask me to be his girl and go on tour with him so even if I don't win then he'll still take me…right?

Butch POV

Buttercup was great like always. But she didn't show any kind of emotion after she finished which worried me. The girls already went home and I was waiting for Mick because he was getting me something. I heard someone walking and thought it was Mick.

"About time you got here." I said looking in the direction

"Hehe didn't know I was supposed to be here." A voice said

"Huh? Oh Rachel from R.O.S.E right? Sorry I thought you were someone else." I said

"Aww oh well let me keep you company." Rachel said

She was a little to close "Sorry. You should get some sleep." I said hoping she would go away

"Well then why don't you tuck me in?" Rachel said rubbing my arm

I move her hand away from me "Sorry but I got a girlfriend."

"Well she doesn't have to know." Rachel said getting closer

Rachel was leaning up and I moved away. She had an annoyed look and keep trying to seduce me. Mick finally should up and I got into his car and told him to drive off. Damn that girl doesn't take no for an answer.

"Girl problem?" Mick ask with a snicker

"What was your first clue. So anyways did you get them?" I ask

"Yup jade necklace, earring and bracelet from the Caribbean." Mick said handing me the black velvet box.

"Great thanks a lot for getting them for me. She'll love them." I said looking at them

"Must be quiet the gal for you to get those." Mick said

"Yeah she's perfect." I said thinking of Buttercup

"So when you gonna give them to her?" Mick ask

"After the announcement of the winner. I pull her to the back and give them to her. I know she doesn't want the world to know and if her band does win, which I'm sure they will, I don't want people to think the competition was fixed." I said

"Well here we are. Good luck tomorrow." Mick said

"Yeah thanks." I said

I got inside and walked up to my room with the box in my pocket. No one not even Jasmine or my brother now about this gift I had made for Buttercup. After everything that happened she needs something to help her smile and I just got the feeling she forgot I was taking her with me whether or not she wins.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Bubbles POV

Well we were getting ready for the final elimination. This will determine who does and become the opening act for the RRB also they will get one albums published. I was excited because even if we didn't win Boomer was taking me with him and seeing as how well…Mary no longer able to watch us we need somewhere to live. Wonder what Mary would have said if she was alive?

"Girls are you ready? We have to go." Blossom called out to us.

We all came out in our outfits. Mine was a baby blue tang top with a white small jacket, a white mini skirt with blue bubbles around the bottom and cute blue flip flops. Bunny was a jean skirt with a no sleeve tight fitted shirt and jewel belt saying 'Hop' on the back in purple beads and white flat heel shoes with purple streaks. Blossom was a one shoulder sleeve pink dress; the dress had red heart going up the side that had no sleeve and black high heels. Buttercup wore tight fitted jeans, a dark green tang top with the words 'Little devil' written in a lighter green, a black leather jacket that ended up above her stomach and wore somewhat high heel shoes they were black too, not as high as blossom though.

"Let go have some fun!" Bunny said happily but you could still tell what she saw on that video was affecting her.

We got into the limo with the boys and we pulled up to the back so no one would see us coming out with them. We waited in the change room until we heard Jasmine call our band and the R.O.S.E out on stage to name the winner. I was very nervous right now.

Normal POV

"Alright folks this is the moment you have all been waiting for. The winner of this competition is…" Jasmine said opening the envelope

The PPG girls held each other hands as they waited. Everyone is the audience were quiet wanting to hear the name of the band that won. Jasmine read the small piece of paper then brought the microphone to her lips.

"The R.O.S.E" Jasmine said

Everyone was stunned. The audience clapped and cheered will the PPG and RRB were just plainly stun they were sure the girls would win. The R.O.S.E was jumping with joy from winning and took the trophy. Know they would be the opening act. Much to the RRB dislike.

Buttercup POV

I can't believe it we lose. I was sure we would win, that I would have more time before I lose Butch. The crowd cheered on as the R.O.S.E played their victory song. I was in the back in a corner by myself. I didn't want to talk to anyone right now. I was about to leave when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around thinking it was Butch but it was a guy with green skin. That's weird, maybe it's a birth defect.

"Can I help you?" I ask

He brought his head down to the side of my head which made me a little uncomfortable "Yes you can…my little flower"

My eyes widen. I recognized that voice but before I could say or do anything. I felt a huge pain in my stomach and was slowly loosing conscious. I was being held by this bastard and all I could think of was Butch. Where are you Butch I need you now. Please Butch help me don't let him hurt me again. Everything when dark and soon I couldn't feel my body anymore.

Butch POV

I wanted to go right to Buttercup but Jasmine made us do some song with the winner. After the song I went looking for Buttercup but couldn't find her. I ran around when I ran into her sisters. Blossom had a bloody nose for some reason.

"What happen and where's Buttercup?" I ask

"Some guy tried to grab Blossom and punched her." Bunny said

"We don't know where Buttercup is. We thought she was with you." Bubbles said

"Go find my brothers they should be in the dressing room." I said

The girls nodded and I was running faster and faster looking for Buttercup. She was nowhere to be found. Fuck no this can't be happening. I have to find Buttercup before he does anything to her. I closed my eyes listening. I just hope Buttercup will still accept me after she find out…what I really am.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Buttercup POV

I work up feeling like I was moving in a car or something. My eyes slowly open and I saw I was in a god damn trunk of a car. I tried to move my hands but found them to be tied behind my back and my mouth also had some duck tape on it to keep me quiet. This was just like last time but this time the fucker isn't disgusted as my cousin that he killed. A tear escape but I shook it away. I won't cry I won't give him that satisfaction of seeing me cry. The car stopped and I waited to see if the trunk would open but it never did. I listen and could hear more than one person; does he have other helping him? Oh god what if I get rape more than just him? I think we are at some gas station because I could smell gasoline.

'Please Butch find me and rescue me. I don't want to go through that hell again.' I mentally said

Butch POV

I had my eyes close listening to what the plants heard; seeing what woodland creature saw. I heard people talking but can't see them. There heading for the border and I know it's them. I recognized that twisted voice from the tape. I open my eyes and took off running at inhuman speed.

"Hang on Buttercup. I'll get to you I promise." I said

I ran through the forest to get to them faster. I was hoping to hide this from Buttercup but I will not let him hurt her even if it means she find out about my powers. To be completely honest I'm not 100% sure what we are. Our power came to us slowly when we turned 10 years old. When Jasmine found us 2 years after my good for nothing father died. But I do know one thing, I can control any kind of lizards especially snakes.

"Which way?" I ask looking around

*snake slithering*

"Huh? Well hello." I said picking up the snake

The snake wrapped around my arms and I was pointing it in different direction. It lifted its head up when I pointed to the east. I then place it around my neck and ran off going east. I could feel I was close, very close. I was running for a good 20 minutes when I came up to a black run down car and the snake head lifted up.

"There you are." I said

I vanished and then appeared right in front of it making it come to a dead stop. Its back end came up a bit then landed roughly back on the ground. The green bastard head was down and he was rubbing it. When he looked up he had an utter shock on his face. He then tried to start the car but with me slamming my hand right over the engine I crushed it.

"Where is she you sick freak." I said

"Where who?" he ask with a grin

The snake around my neck slithered down and into the car. Meanwhile I was silently calling for other snakes and there some pretty big snakes around here. Slowly the larger snakes wrap themselves around the car and the smaller one when inside to find any clues to where she was.

"I'll ask one more time. Where is she? Where my Buttercup?!" I said as snakes wrapped around the car tighter.

"What the fuck?" the guy said

The snakes moved around the car squeezing it tighter and tighter till it broke in two. Then the larger snakes wrapped around the fucker and the others in the car. I looked inside but she wasn't there. The only other place is the trunk. I put each hand on the side of the trunk and pulled the top of it off.

"There you are Butterfly." I said picking her up

The smaller snakes were all over her keeping from getting hurt and ripping off her restraint. She was huddled up and slowly opens her eyes and saw it was me holding her. She wrapped her arms around me letting tears run down her cheek. I was holding her tightly and kissing her neck softly.

"There, there your safe. He won't hurt you ever again." I said as I saw the large snake slowly squeeze the life out of him.

"B-butch I was…I was so scared" Buttercup said

"I know. I'm here and I'll never let you out of my sight again." I said

The snake finally killed the fucker and was now slowly swallowing him whole. I just smirked as I watched him get eaten. He deserves this and so do the others. I walked away as the snakes finished what they started. Buttercup had fallen asleep in my arms and a few snakes still remained on her.

Buttercup POV

Butch ripped the hood off of the trunk. How on earth did he do that? Who cares he came for me and got me away from him before anything happened. But another thing I found odd was all the snakes that gently laid over me until Butch picked me up. I was crying softly in his arms and had fallen asleep. When I woke up I was in a room filled with snakes. The room looked familiar but I don't remember all these snakes.

"Butch?" I called out

"Hey Butterfly." Butch said coming in

"What's going on? What's with all the snakes?" I ask

"Buttercup there's…there's something I need to tell you." Butch said sounded very serious

"Butch what's wrong?" I ask

Butch sat next to me on the bed "I'm…I'm not human. I have these powers and…I can control snakes."

"What? Butch I don't understand." I said looking at him

When he looked me in the eyes I saw his eyes change quickly from a snake like eye to normal. I moved away a little confused. Butch moved closer to me and had a hurt look on his face. I sat on my knees trying to understand what was going on.

"Buttercup please I would never hurt you. I love you, please don't be afraid of me." Butch said

"If your not human…then what are you?" I ask

"That's just it. After my dad died when I was 8 years old we were alone, on the streets. Then when we turned 10 years old that's when we saw we had powers and that's when Jasmine found us. She told us we were special and could help us. She has but she would never say what we were." Butch said

"So you don't know?" I ask

"Yeah" Butch said

We were sitting next to each other in utter silence. I leaned in till my head was on his shoulder. Powers or not, human or inhuman. His still Butch deep down, the boy that I fell in love with and my savior. Butch wraps his arms around me and I felt some of the snake slither around our feet, across our laps and up my back. Oddly I felt really safe with all these snakes around.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Jasmine POV

So Buttercup knows about Butch and his powers. She still accepts him which made me glad. Now as long as the other three accept the boys then my job will be done and I'll have to go. I was sent to watch over the boys. Teach them about their powers and how to control them but I could never tell them what they were. A race so powerful that if they fell into the wrong hand they would destroy the world but know that they have a loved one it will be harder for the darkness to consume them. The girls heard what happen and the boys each took them somewhere to tell them. I only hope that these girls hearts are true and strong because the boys will need them.

"Mistress…will they be able to stop them? Are they ready? I've did my best as I promised you. So rest in peace my queen and may your grace watch over them as their love bloom." I said into the night sky

A single star shinned brighter than the other. She was watch and listening. She may have fallen for a man of cruelty but her heart never drifted. But I knew soon I will have to tell them everything and that may not go too well. I let a deep breath go as a cool breeze kicked up and an all too familiar scent hit me.

"Tell me what honor do I have for you to visit me…brother." I said looking at the man

"Jasmine enough is enough. You have gone against the elders far too much." Eric said

"I do not obey those idiots. My loyalty lies with the royal family." I said as my form changed

"Do not do this sisters. The royal family is dead. Those boys where never meant to be born." Eric said taking his true form

"They are the sons of her Majesty. I will always protect them even if it means I have to fight you and…him" I said

"You are a fool sisters. The queen betrayed us and took to a human." Eric said lunging at me

I dodge my brother with ease. I was always quicker but one good punch or kick from him and I'm done for. I reach in the back over my head and pulled out a sword from my back. My loyalty will forever remain with the royal family no matter what. I lunged for my brother and we fought throughout the night.

Bandit POV

I can't believe I told Bunny and what I can't believe even more is that she is ok with it. She wasn't scared or freaked out. She just smiled at me and told me it was cool. I felt so happy that she didn't run from me when I showed her my powers. I made small tornados and she was amazed by it. I picked her up and flew into one of them. She got a bit scared but calmed down.

"So this is what it's like inside a tornado." Bunny said

"It's the calmest this in the world. The eye of a tornado." I said

"So quiet in here and it's not windy at all." Bunny said

I let Bunny feet hang down and she grabbed onto me tighter "Do you trust me?"

"Yeah." Bunny said

"Ok." I said

I loosen my grip a bit and normally it would make someone fall but she floated next to me. She slowly loosens her grip and looked around. I flew up and motion her to follow. She did and we flew inside the tornado laughing. I flew out of the tornado and she was looking for me.

"Bandit?" Bunny called out to me

I snuck up behind her and grabbed her "Got you."

Bunny let a yelp out then laugh "Don't do that!"

I laugh and we continued to play in the tornado. Flying around it and go in one after another. I never had so much fun before and I never what it to end. I looked over to Bunny and notice she was shining brighter than before. Could it be because of the moon's light? I floated next to her behind under her. We were face to face as we slowly closed the gap between us. Our lips touched and it felt amazing, her lips were so soft and tasted so good.

Boomer POV

I brought Bubbles to the beach. I was looking out at the sea and Bubbles was humming a song. Her voice was melodic if only she would sing more often. My mind was drifting off when I was brought back to reality when Bubbles ask me something.

"So what did you wanna tell me?" Bubbles ask looking out at sea

I didn't look at her "First…please promise me you won't be scared…or leave me."

"Boomer there nothing in this world that would make me leave you and whatever it is I'll be ok." Bubbles said looking at me with a smile

I looked at her and gave her a small smile then looked back at the ocean "Look out there."

She did just that and my eyes glow a dark blue as the water started to moved. Waves formed at they crashed onto each other. The water rise and rise till it a giant sphere was floating over the water. I knew Bubbles was wide eye at this.

"I can control water…I'm not human." I said looking at her my eyes normal

"I see…where you born with it?" Bubbles ask

"Yeah but I didn't find out until I was 10." I said and then made the sphere go back into the sea.

"Do you know what you are? Are you just like a super human or something else?" Bubbles ask

"No all I know is the power I have. Maybe I'm just some super human born in a lab or something." I said

"Where you scared I wouldn't accept you?" Bubbles ask

"Yeah…" I said looking down

Bubbles slip her hand into mine with a smile on her face. I smiled back pulling her close to me. I leaned down and kissed her gently. Once we parted I lead Bubbles to the edge of the beach and stepped into the water. We walked out and she didn't notice we were walking on water still we were far out at sea. When she did finally notice she wrapped her arms around me looking down.

"Do you trust me?" I ask with a smile

"Always." Bubbles said

We started to sink slowly into the water. Bubbles held her breath thinking she had too. We got to the bottom of the sea and could see clearly all the sea life swimming around us. I tickled Bubbles to make her let that air she was holding in out.

"Bubs you can breathe underwater with me." I said tickling her

She finally let the breath go "You could have told me that before taking me down here."

"Ha ha sorry." I said rubbing the back of my head

"Wow…it's so pretty down here." Bubbles said looking around

"A whole new world down here, don't you think?" I ask

"Yeah. Oh look some dolphins." Bubbles said

The dolphin swam around us and Bubbles was able to pet one. We walked under the sea like if we were on land. This will be our world down here, our secret world. Not sure how long we were done here but we were having too much fun to come back to the surface world.

Brick POV

I had no idea how I was going to tell or show Blossom my secret. My powers where that of fire, how do I show her that without destroying anything? We were just walking around, hand in hand. The stars where burning brightly tonight but one shined brighter than others. We got to a park and sat on some swings.

"So what's this thing you had to tell me? You seemed nervous about it." Blossom said

"Yeah well…*Deep breath* Blossom I'm not human." I said

"Ha ha Brick if you're not human then what are you?" Blossom ask

"I…I don't know. All I know is that I can control fire. I can set things up in flames, burn them to ashes and even melt thing. I can burn things just by either looking at them or making a fire ball in my hand." I said

"Let me see then." Blossom said

"I can't…if I make a fireball I need to fire it at something or it would burn me." I said

"I see…" Blossom said

"Bloss I'm tell you the truth." I said looking at her

Blossom didn't say anything. What was I suppose to do. How do I prove it to her? We sat in silence when we heard something. It sounded like metal hitting metal. We looked around but couldn't find where it was coming from. I looked up and sat two lights coming down near us. I wouldn't have time to dodge it with Blossom so all I could do is cover her. I pulled her next to me and had my back to the explosion. We were tossed aside and when the dust cleared we saw two strange figure fighting. One was pure white and looked like some kind of cat but was standing on it back legs. It had three tails that were very long. It's eyes where a piercing yellow. The second figure was that of a giant lizard, almost dragon like. It's wing where huge and was a silver color. Its eyes were a dull grey.

"W-what's going on?" Blossom ask

"No idea and I'm not wanting to find out." I said getting up

I picked Blossom up bridal style and ran. I was faster than human but not as fast as Butch. I looked back and that lizard creature was chasing us and the other was nowhere to be found. Blossom saw it following us and got scared, shaking badly and holding my shirt tightly.

"Brick it's coming after us!" Blossom said

'If I didn't have Blossom I would be kicking its ass right now.' I thought.

I took a sharp turn and hide Blossom behind a dumpster. I went back and punched the thing before it could see where I hide Blossom. Now I can fight this thing and maybe find out what it is. I threw punch after punch but it kept dodge all my punches.

"What are you?" I ask

*Unknown language*

"What?" I ask

It kicked me right in the guts making me double over in pain. But before I could get myself together it grabbed me by my neck. It was strangling me and I could feel my lungs collapsing. I placed my hands on its arms and my eyes glowed a dark red making a swirl of flame go up and engulf it in flames. It let me go and ran into the night. I was on one knee catching me breath.

"Brick!" I heard Blossom

Blossom ran up to me and hugged me making us both fall onto the floor. She was crying and saying she thought I was going to die and that she saw the flames. I smiled and hugged her. Rubbing her back to comfort her. I sat up with her on my lap.

"A lizard freak won't be the death of me Bloss." I said

"I…I just…you looked like he was going to snap your neck." Blossom said between sniffles

"Come on let's get back to the hotel. It's be a heck of a night." I said getting up

We both got up and walked hand in hands back to the hotel where we saw everyone. They all ask what happen to me because I had a bruise going around my neck. I told them what happen and that it got away. I don't think it will burn that easily. It just retreated to heal and come back at full heal.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

At the RRB Concert

Brick POV

The R.O.S.E group was up to be the opening act. I still can't believe they won but whatever. I have Blossom with me and that's all I care about. I had my arms wrapped around her waist and was resting my head on top of her. We were watching the band perform. They would be doing 4 songs and this was their third one so they had one last one before we went on.

"It should be your band out there." I said

"It's ok. The fans wanted them and beside I'm still here aren't I?" Blossom said

"Yes you are and in my arms you will stay." I said then kissed her cheek making her blushing

"It's strange." Blossom said

"What is?" I ask

"How something as simple as a music competition turn into something so much more." Blossom said

"Yeah even I didn't see this happening but I'm glad it did." I said

"Me too, there are something I wish to change but then again if thing didn't happen how they did then maybe we would never be together." Blossom said tuning around and wrapping her arms around my neck

I held her closely as I leaned down to kiss her. She leaned up and we shared a fiery and passionate kiss. We kissed for what seem like ages but was just a mere 5 minutes. Once we pulled apart we say the opening act was nearing its end. We went to the back so I could finish getting ready.

"Alright everyone, I know what you all been waiting for and it's time. So give me a round of appausle for the band you love. The RowdyRuff Boys!" the announcer said

Everyone cheered as the curtain went up. It's show time.

*Author note: they are singing a lot of different songs so I'm just gonna put the list of song from the first to the last.*

First song: Bruno Mars - Locked Out Of Heaven

Second song: Bruno Mars – Grenade

Third song: Good Charlotte - Little Things

Fourth song: Green Day - She's A Rebel

Fifth song: HIM - Wings of a Butterfly

Sixth-Twelfth song: Nickleback-Because of you, Rockstar, Animal, Hero, Someday, How you remind me.

Butch POV

Well that was it for the first part of the concert. Two more parts then it's done so again the band R.O.S.E was playing will we, mostly me, rested. Hell it's hard to sing twelve song none stop so give me a break. I was in the change room with Buttercup on my lap. She had her head on my chest and I was running my finger through her hair. There was a few snakes here since now I don't have to hide it from her anymore.

"They love to follow you don't they." Buttercup said as a snake wrapped around her leg

"Yes they do. If it bother you I can make them leave." I said

Buttercup lean her hand down and the snake wrapped around it "No it's ok. I like them."

I smiled as I watch her play with the snake. My brothers and Buttercup's sister came in and we all rested her for about 30 minutes. The band R.O.S.E only did like two songs and then it was an intermission so people can go pee or whatever. I had my eyes closed falling asleep.

Buttercup POV

The boys were asleep with each of us on their lap. Butch was holding me tightly as the small snake I was playing with slithered away. It was acting like it was scared of something but what could it have been? Just then the door slowly open and Rachel came in but something wasn't right. Her eyes were glowing a blood red color and her skin looked like she hasn't had any sun in years.

"Hello…Buttercup." Rachel said and hissed my name

"R-rachel…what's wrong with you?" I ask

"Nothing dear, this is just the real me and I came to give you a little warning." Rachel said

Next thing I knew she was holding my neck. I was still on Butch and was trying to wake him up. But it was like he was in some kind of deep sleep or something. Rachel tighten her grip and I was getting my air supply cut off. Rachel brought her lips to my ear and said.

"Leave the boys, you and your sisters don't belong with them. They aren't human, not even from this world. They belong with their own kind. This is your only warning, break his heart and leave him or I will come for you." Rachel said

And with that she vanished and I was gasping for air. The room light turned back to normal and everyone was waking up. What the hell was all that about and what does she mean he not from this world and he belong with his own kind? Was she like him? But what was she? I felt Butch waking up and I honestly didn't know what to do. I don't ever want to leave Butch or break his heart.

Butch POV

We were finally at the last part of the concert and onto the final song. But this song I need a certain beauty to help me sing it. I walked over and Buttercup was trying to tell me she didn't want to but she didn't have much of a choice at the moment.

'I'm gonna kick your ass' Buttercup whisper

'Love you too.' I whispered back smiling

**It Happens Every Time by Dream Street**

Butch: Can you hear the music playing?

Can you feel the rhythm swaying?

This is the sound of dreams come true

And I can promise you that

Buttercup: You are the one and only

And I'm the lost and lonely

Butch: We are the perfect dream come true

And I can promise you that

I hear a silly love song in my heart

Bucth&Buttercup: It happens every time when I see you

It happens every time when I think of you

It happens every time

Oh it's magic when we meet

Baby down on dream street

Butch: Let me take you by the hand and

Walk you down the milky way

'Cause you make me feel I'm so alive

Though I promise baby

I hear a silly love song in my heart

Butch&Buttercup: It happens every time when I see you

It happens every time when I think of you

It happens every time

Butch&Buttercup: Oh it's magic when we meet

Oh baby down on dream street

It happens every time, it happens every time

Oh it's magic when we meet

Down on dream street

Buttercup: When I close my eyes

There's angels all around

Singing a love song

Butch: You know it happends every time..(Buttercup: aah aah aah aah)

Butch: When I think of you

Butch: Oh it happens every time (Buttercup: aah aah aah aah)

Buttercup: Ooh-ooh-ooh...oh-oh-oh

Butch&Buttercup: It happens every time when I see you

It happens every time when I think of you

It happens every time

Buttercup: Oh it's magic when we meet

Butch: Down on dream street

Buttercup: It happens every time...(Butch: Baby, oh oh)

Butch: It happens every time

Oh it's magic when we meet

Buttercup&Butch: Down on dream street

We finished looking into each other eyes forgetting for a split second that we were at a concert. We were brought back to reality when we heard the fans cheer and roar. Buttercup blushed facing the crowd. I slipped my hand into her as we took a bow. My brothers bow and left the stage with us. I move Buttercup to the side because I finally had the chance to give her my gift.

"Buttercup there something I want you to have." I said with a small blush

"Butch you didn't have to get me anything." Buttercup said

"I do, your my girl, so I got you these with the promise you'll always be with me." I said taking the jewels out

Buttercup eyes widen as I place the necklace around her. I let her put the earring in herself and then slipped on the bracelet. She was looking at the jade and the design pattern which was that of a snake eye. You have to look closely to see it but it was there.

"Snake eye." Buttercup said

"Yeah guess it makes sense why I had that kind of a pattern put into it." I said

Buttercup wraps her arms around me and lean forward as I lean down. Our lips meet and shared a passionate kiss. Once we pulled away we looked into each other eyes smiles on both of our faces.

"Butch there in nothing in the world that would make me leave your side." Buttercup said


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Normal POV

Each boy and girl was in each other arms. Smiling and enjoying each other company. As the concert came to an end the girls moved in with boys. Bring all there thing to the boy's large mansion. Life was good for them. No one bothering them or any sign of that strange creature that Brick fought against. Everything seems to be a picture perfect but then again life is never what it seems. Buttercup mind always wonder what was up with Rachel and her threat. She never did come for Buttercup for Buttercup never left Butch. Is this really the end or is this just the beginning to a grander story?

Stay tune for the second story of this romance.

Rocken 2 Let's rock this house!


End file.
